


The Wayne Princess

by Hasegawa



Category: DCU
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Blue Thursday, M/M, dont flame me, tim as the Wayne Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: Inspired by Blue Thursday.To avoid suspicion because of four Robins and four Wayne sons with similar built, they change their public personality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nicholas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277236) by Blue Thursday. 



“This. This isn’t working.” Tim hissed, frustrated on what he saw. “Can you be less you when you are in public as Dick Grayson?”

 

‘“What’s it, Timmy?” Dick laughed in between slurping his Milo drink. The drink was sinfully good; like a liquid cereal. Dick parked his head on top of Tim’s smaller one, and saw what Timmy saw.

 

The tabloid page showing the Nightwing in all its glory (captioned: _those boooootylicious, yes it deserves more ‘o’s_ ) and a picture of Dick Grayson, the debonair of Gotham in silver three piece tuxedo (captioned: _The Prince Charming_ ), both side by side, with a paragraph basically saying that if this was Tim Burton’s movie, Nightwing shall be played by Dick Grayson.  The title of the trashy article was “ _The perfect cast for the vigilante group”_ .

 

Tim scrolled down. Fortunately Dick was the only one they get remotely right. Hood showed no face at all, so he was paired with the upcoming male model called Erwan. Red Robin, on the other hand, was paired with an old, hulk-like golden belt boxing winner (Quite insulting, really, and Dick poked a laugh at him. Does the Red Robin costume make Tim look fat?). The newest Robin was said to be played by some kid actor, who was three years younger than Damian (Tim snorted, at least they got the built right).

 

“This, Dick. They got you right. This isn’t working. You need to separate the personas, otherwise your identity is at risk!”

 

“Well, what do you think? You are the smart one, Timmy.”

 

“Hmmm.” Tim opened his research pages and surely, over the years, there was a small pattern of people pairing their vigilante identity with romanticized persona or famous people. Some actually get it right; and 60% of the right guess was on Dick Grayson as Nightwing. But the rest was growing, Jason had almost 15%, Bruce had the rest, and recently Damian has made into the list too. (Only Tim wasn’t, because Tim was damn smart hiding behind his two different personas, but it was mostly because people don’t really pay attention to the serious, CEO of Wayne Corps). “We need to change strategy. Four Robins with four similary built Wayne Boys is suspicious after a while. Bruce couldn’t pretend as an air head too long. We need to change our persona.”

 

“Oh, I know what we should do.” Dick suddenly brightened up. “Ohh, this will be fun and it will work.”

 

“What’s your idea?” Tim asked suspiciously.

 

Dick grinned. “Be patient, little brother. I need everyone before I announced my idea.”

 

“hmph. You love the spotlight, don’t you.” Tim huffed and his cheek puffed like a chipmunk.

 

“You’ll loooove this idea, I swear.” Dick winked and left the control room.

 

 

Tim doesn’t looooove the idea.

 

In fact he loathes it so much.

 

But the whole family agreed; even Damian looked like he enjoyed it.

 

The idea was to treat Tim as the princess of the family in public, with the other three became his princes in waiting. Since Tim was the easiest to mould into new personality with (the public rarely get the glimpse of Tim anyway), they wanted to make Tim looked fragile but icy princess; and the others are his adoring brothers. With those kind of persona, nobody would ever get Tim as Red Robin, and consequently his brothers wouldn’t be ex-Robins (and other vigilantes) too.  

 

Jason laughed until he was on the floor, wheezing but agreeing wholeheartedly. Damian smirked and happily added the mocking of Tim’s suitability as a princess. Bruce just nodded because secretly he already thought of Tim as his darling princess; but he tried to hide it from the rest. Alfred just filled up Tim’s cup of tea and added a piece of macaroon beside Tim.   

 

Tim hated everything.

 

 

* * *

 

They called it “Project Precious Princess”.

 

They started it on the Charity Ball Night two days after—where all four Wayne kids were supposed to make appearance. Tim couldn’t bear to step out of the limousine; but Dick was faster and scooped him out of the car. They walked slowly, savoring the paparazzi and journalists, Jason smirked and be hid handsome rogue self, while Damian stoically walked behind Dick who was carrying Tim like a princess.

 

Dick put Tim down when they reached the door, and Damian –fucking Damian—dropped to his knees (he is already taller than Tim now), pulled out a pair of pristine white gloves and put it on Tim’s hands. Slowly. Gently. Almost alluringly. And Tim felt the lights non stop on them. Even some of the famous people behind them stood still and watched the spectacle.

 

Dick then put Tim’s hand on his arms, strutting into the room.

 

“I hate you all.” Tim whispered.

 

“We love you, Timmy.” Dick smiled his most charming smile. “We love you.”         


	2. Fainting Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt: 'Frail Ice Prince' Tim gets sick or faints in front of cameras/the elite (largely due to having recently combated a villain or two) but the public doesn't know that
> 
> I hope I did good with this prompt. OMG thank you so much. And I think this prompt need more justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt: 'Frail Ice Prince' Tim gets sick or faints in front of cameras/the elite (largely due to having recently combated a villain or two) but the public doesn't know that
> 
> I hope I did good with this prompt. OMG thank you so much. And I think this prompt need more justice.

After that night at the gala, the Wayne Family became the number one gossips. The tabloids were having a field day, with pictures of Tim being carried by Dick princess style, Damian putting the gloves on Tim, to Jason (figuratively, almost) eviscerating any suitors that came near their princess all over the first page. It all looks dandy and romantic that everybody jumps the wagon straightaway—they even entered the Entertainment Morning show discussion, despite none of the Wayne member coming as guests. In overnight, Tim became the sensation nicknamed as the Wayne Princess (people mistaken him for a girl; despite Tim clearly wearing a tuxedo) amongst Wayne boys who were famous for their debauchery (Dick), wild (Jason) and haughtiness (Damian). What kind of a person is Tim, so important for all the Wayne boys? Suddenly Tim Drake-Wayne became the most googled name for the following week.

 

The truth was far from it. There was nothing romantic about it. It was all mockery. Tim felt ridiculous when Dick carried him; but he couldn’t force Dick to let him down. He felt goosebumps from head to toe when Damian put on those gloves for him; and Damian was smirking openly, before kissing those hands. Jason enjoyed the play-pretend for the pretender so much; he felt like the guard dog—Jason really growled to anyone who approached Tim; which angered Tim because he does not need a bulldog like Jason.

 

Tim was unable to make his usual business talks with the other moguls, potential supplier and clients; luckily after several frustrating times Bruce came in and take over, basically pulling Tim by his side while they talked through with the potential investors and suppliers together. Dick, Jason and Damian came (fetching him drinks and food, commenting loudly how Tim needs to eat more and these are delicious worthy of him) and go throughout; but Bruce stayed with Tim. Bruce acted like his usual stupid playboy persona, while Tim maintained his dignity and talked as professionally as he could. People noticed how reliable Tim was; compared to his adopted father; and their trust in Wayne Enterprise soared through the roof, citing that finally the spoiled rich playboy Bruce Wayne can retire because he got the best successor he could ever get. The next day, Bruce woke up to find the Wayne shares rises up by 20 points (and a $150 increase per share).

 

Tim compensated his frustration of being the delicate, fragile, ‘Precious Princess’ by being super intimidating patrol session at night. He kicked harder, punched harsher and flew faster. He finished some of the smaller cases quickly, because he was so focused on proofing that he is a kick-ass vigilante; and made the image further and further from the delicate Tim Wayne. He started doing even more, the extra mile of tracking each criminals and drug lords. He largely tried to avoid Ra’s, whom knows his real identity, because he doesn’t want to listen to the Demon mocking him about his new persona.

 

But his effort towards vigilantism took quite a toll on his body; his usual insomnia became worse until he slept only 5 hours in 3 days. That night, he also faced killer crocs and despite his success in returning killer crocs into jail, he got hit quite hard on his stomach. It made Tim vomited out, and took double of the usual pain killer dose. But the perfectionist he was; Tim was up six in the morning after 3 hours of sleep to go to work. He got press conference to attend to.

 

 

* * *

 

“So, Mr. Drake, we heard about…” the words went over his head. Tim found it hard to concentrate for the press conference, even though it was the important Wayne Enterprise Charity Report. Around them were the usual press; but there were more than expected, especially after the oh-so-famous Wayne Charity Ball where Tim became the Belle.

 

Luckily the family was there with him; Bruce on his left and Damian on his right. Dick was still working as the policeman and Jason was Jason, he wouldn’t come out before 3 pm. So Bruce was regaling the press about his flamboyant jokes when Tim couldn’t help it and leaned onto Bruce’s muscled arms. It alarmed Bruce immediately and he took his princess under his arm, checking for Tim’s temperature.

 

The gesture was not missed by the press, and the flash light was flashing everywhere.

 

“Timothy, are you alright?” Bruce asked, and there was a hint of panic in his voice. Bruce also forgotten that he was speaking in front of the microphone; and the whole room could hear what he said.

 

“Nnn… I am just a little tired.” Tim whispered, softly. The voice itself was breath taking, and the press was silence for a moment.

 

“Let’s get you a better place to rest.” Bruce immediately scooped his child and turned to the press. “I am sorry, but we need to wrap this conference up. Thank you for your presence today, please continue supporting the Wayne Charity Foundation.”

 

With that, Bruce left the scene, Damian right behind him and Tim safe inside his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

That definitely didn’t set well with Tim’s ego of wanting to be more masculine, but it did wonder to his persona as the Wayne Princess. The press called it a fainting spell and speculated about childhood illness that renders Timothy Wayne-Drake fragile, and somehow fairy-princess like. It gives the press some ‘reasoning’ why Wayne boys were treating their princess delicately.

 

The next time Tim decided to go out and shopping (he wanted to buy the new Avenger comics), Jason decided that he needs a company, and so there they went.  

 

“I don’t need a chaperone, mind you.”

 

“You may have fainting spell again, princess.” Jason smirked gleefully “And of course you need a prince to take care of you.”

 

“Why not use my bike?”

 

“Your bike is like a cereal toy bike, baby bird”

 

“I will crush you, Jason Todd.”

 

“Ow, kitty got claws, oww. Oww, your nails are sharp! Did you manicure it yesterday, ow!”

 

“Speak again and I will kick you off the bike.”

 

“Alright, Princess.”

 

They ended up taking Jason’s bike, and then walked through the mall, towards the comic book shop. In the middle of walking, a 5 years old boy suddenly came to Tim and timidly pulled the back of his cardigan (Tim wore cardigan, mind you, they are very comfortable).

 

“Are you the Princess?”

 

Tim blushed. “What do you mean, dear?”

 

“I saw you on TV! Mommy says you are the Princess!” the boy smiled innocently, “You are very pretty!”

 

Tim blushed and reflectively smiled. Tim was raised a polite boy anyway. “Thank you.”

 

“Are you sick, Princess? Your face looks red. But you are pretty in red too!”

 

Jason started to laugh out loud that Tim stomped hard on his foot. Jason immediately closed his mouth from pain. Meanwhile, Tim patted the boy and asked him where his parents were.

 

Before long, the boy’s mother came to get the boy and immediately stuttered when she saw who Tim and Jason were; thanking them while blushing furiously. Tim just smiled and played his delicate persona, but before he knew it, a lot of people were surrounding them, and all of them have their phones on them.

 

“Ah…” Tim wanted to hide, but Jason was quicker and opened his military jacket, then covering Tim away from all the people.

 

“Sorry people, Timmy here is not feeling well, he is feeling faint, so we need to go. Thanks, bye!” and he hoisted Tim onto princess carry before running from the crowd. He didn’t stop until they reached the bike.

* * *

 

Timothy Wayne-Drake was hailed as a kind-hearted soul on the next day’s newspaper, featuring a youtube blurry video of him smiling to the boy and his mom; before Jason covered him with his jackets. Dick found the news upsetting, because he felt like he was the last one of them to not have any ‘Timmy fainting moments’.  

 

Tim decided to put Dick’s whining to rest by allowing a simple dine out with the oldest Robin. What could go wrong, right? (like all the last words are).

 

The next day, the tabloids printed out first page entertainment news about how perfectly kind and beautiful Wayne Princess Tim was, especially with the way he gracefully handled the small incident of soup (the waiter was too mesmerized and star-struck with Dick and Tim, and thus unaware that he was walking on uneven surface, splashing the soup onto Tim’s front and ruined his shirt. Tim just accepted the apology gracefully and even hugged the rambling, almost crying waiter. It was funny, but the short and tiny Tim felt bigger than the 1.85 m waitress. The whole restaurant clapped for them, before Dick ushered Tim out for a change, citing “not wanting to get Timmy dear wet too long for he could catch a cold”. The owner of the restaurant granted them a month free dinner, which delighted Dick).

 

* * *

 

And so, they established Timmy as the fragile, delicate Wayne Princess, very far from the menacing Red Robin.

 

Tim couldn’t believe what’s his life now.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: 3. 'Frail Ice Prince' Tim falls asleep in public. Bonus points if people either wonder how he got there or wince at the uncomfotable contortion... Extra Bonus points if people incorperate 'sleep disorder' (specifically narcolepsy) into their perception of Tim, which becomes the most convincing factor that the Waynes are not the BatFam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Frail Ice Prince' Tim falls asleep in public. Bonus points if people either wonder how he got there or wince at the uncomfortable contortion... Extra Bonus points if people incorporate 'sleep disorder' (specifically narcolepsy) into their perception of Tim, which becomes the most convincing factor that the Waynes are not the BatFam.
> 
> Plus Tim sleeping on the roller coaster.

Nobody dared to make a sound.

 

It was the quarterly internal meeting, where all the CEO’s direct reports showed each department’s progress and tried to one-up another. Nobody wanted to be in the last place as per department performance, as they would be the mocking dunce for the next 3 months. Usually this meeting was the time of testosterone, full of arguments and discussions and shouting (at its worst), but today, nobody actually made any sound. Everyone was focused on one point, which also made some of them blush.

 

Timothy Drake-Wayne, the CEO, the Fragile Ice-Princess of Wayne, was sleeping on his chair.

 

His beautiful eyes were closed, covered by his long bangs that fluttered every time he took a breath. His long eyelashes were natural source of envy of other women and vain men; black and curled. His cheeks were pale as per usual, making his rosy pouty lips stood out even further than usual. He was sleeping while keeping his head up which looked like uncomfortable, but everybody agreed that he looked like he needed it, the poor dear. His health must have taken a bad turn that morning. With the smart three piece suit he wore, Tim looked like a sleeping beauty in all regalia of a Royal. A fragile, dear Princess amongst peasants.  

 

The directors (who were all older than Tim), looked at one another and silently agreed that they need to keep their discussion to the minimum. They ended up arguing on the screen instead, typing with two fingers (some of the eldest) or with four fingers (the younger ones). The meeting was considered a success though; with the recent spike in stock price and Wayne products popularity. But the R&D department failed to show their new invention, and promised to show it later to Bruce or the other Wayne, just in case if Timothy still feels unwell and required more rest.

 

They didn’t wake Tim up, and called the Secretary instead. Tam called Alfred the Butler, and within 10 minutes, Damian Wayne came into the room with gorgeous slacks and black sweater, looking older than his supposedly teen age. Already taller and more masculine than his older brother, Damian nodded to the whole room, before gently taking Tim into his arms.

 

Tim made some cute noise before settling deeper into Damian’s arms. Damian princess-carried Tim out of the room, and that was the last they saw Timothy Drake-Wayne for the day. The Dark Wayne Prince took over instead, and Damian was there in Tim’s office for the reminder of the day.

 

* * *

 

The next week, the whole Wayne family attended the second anniversary of Wayne Enterprise Outdoor Theme Park in outskirt of Gotham. Dressed in casual outfit, flashes of lights from camera was unstoppable. Not only it was rare for the whole family to attend a single event, they are also dressed perfectly to the nines; the best kind of eye candy.

 

Bruce Wayne was there, walking through the red carpet, with two scantily dressed ladies on each hand, dressed in casual polo shirt and slacks, like all the rich boys style. But his charming smile and great build made him better than the rest of balding rich-from-inheritance guy lot.

 

Behind him was Dick Grayson, smiling charmingly to the camera and waved to everyone, signing anything proffered to him and taking selfies with all the girls and kids and mothers; dressed in long sleeved cashmere casual with short pants that shouldn’t look that good on any man; accentuate his great bottoms. Usually he brought his own plethora of ladies; but this time he brought no one. Because he had a Princess to take care of.

 

Jason Todd was next, wearing his leather jacket, white tank and jeans, looking as cool as ever. His cigarette never left his lips; and he looked like he was too cool for the place. He walked closely behind Dick and their Princess, acting as the guard despite having a group of professional bodyguards around them. Most of his fans (the boys and teenage girls) were screaming and trying to get a glimpse of him.

 

Damian Wayne walked on their side; with white slacks and black Polo. It brought out his darker complexion, also highlighted by the grey scarf he wore around his neck. His face looked bored yet still regal and handsome, especially with his Middle East’s decent. He was the wet dreams of many middle-age ladies and gay men; whom all screamed and called his name.

 

Yet the crowd was most eager to see the Princess; Timothy Drake-Wayne looked regal and beautiful in his checkered white-blue shirt, with black tee underneath and skinny jeans. He also wore his thick-rimmed glasses and a hat; looking even cuter than usual. His pale complexion was framed nicely with his long hair, and somehow the shirt looked more like boyfriend-shirt. He walked with his arm on Dick’s, walking slowly and smiling shyly to the crowd.

 

Despite the shouting masses, Tim only stopped for the kids who asked, and he greeted them personally one by one. By the end of the red carpet, he got five flower bouquets (one small white flowers; two medium pink ones; a single lily and a single rose), three teddy bears and twenty fluffy animal plushies (Jason and Damian helped carried them up).

 

The ceremony started with Bruce’s small opening talk (“Let’s have fun, all!”) and they opened the Theme Park, which offered 50% off all the tickets (if they donate at least ten dollar to the upkeep fee of the animals inside the theme park) and a chance to do one ride with one of the Waynes (only for the lucky ones).

 

Bruce immediately invited people to join him at the The Haunted Mansion ride. Jason shrugged and walked towards the Roller coaster ride, while Damian strolled casually towards the Animal Park. Dick and Tim stayed at the Carousel, and the line to Carousel became the longest waiting line.

 

Tim sat on one of the horses, with Dick sitting behind him. They were surrounded with blushing people on the other horses and carriages, all blushing while watching them. Tim whispered silently, so that only Dick could hear him.

 

“Why.”

 

“Yes, Timmy dear?”

 

“I want the roller coaster, not My Little Pony.”

 

“Smile, Timmy, Smile. Look how you are giving the dream to all this kids and ladies.”   

 

 Tim sighed and turned his head, smiling. Immediately a lot of camera started to flash and the people around him screamed. The lady who sat on the horse directly beside them looked like she was going to cry. Tim felt bad and took his handkerchief out, offering it to her.

 

It was the wrong move to make. She immediately bawled and grabbed the handkerchief; before snorting into it. Tim knew he wouldn’t get that handkerchief anymore.

 

“I want the roller coaster.”

 

“Timmy, come on. We have discussed this. You are too fragile for roller coaster.”

 

“I am not.”

 

“And you haven’t sleep in three days.”

 

“I did.”

 

“Nope. The last time you slept was after that quarterly meeting.”

 

Tim pouted. Dick looked conflicted. The people cooed.

 

After several rides, even Tim felt dizzy and needed a break. Dick immediately excused themselves and took Tim to sat down for a while nearby. Then Jason joined them. “I cannot ride them anymore. it gets boring after the tenth time.” Jason inhaled the smoke. Dick grimaced. He didn’t like cigarette smoke came near to Timmy.  

 

“Let me do it then!” Tim immediately said and almost ran towards the Roller Coaster. Dick was unable to catch up, and Tim ran toward the Roller Coaster. Tim managed to get to the front line (people made space for him) and asked to be let in. The staff looked conflicted, but Tim was adamant. Before he knew it, Tim sat on the front car of the Roller Coaster with a blushing guy who felt so blessed he chose the Roller Coaster line that day. Tim introduced himself to the guy (“Hi, I am Tim”, “O..oh, y.yyess, I am A..Al..Alphonse” “Let’s enjoy the ride, shall we?”, Alphonse nodded furiously).

 

When the ride was finished and returned to the drop off point, Alphonse looked red and was not aware that he just finished the roller coaster at all. Meanwhile, Tim fell asleep on his seat.

 

* * *

 

 

It became public theory that the Wayne Princess suffered from narcolepsy.

 

Tim blinked when he read it on the front page of Entertainment news, in the next morning when the four Wayne Boys were all gathered to eat Alfred’s sacred breakfast pancakes.

 

Dick shrugged and patted Tim’s hair. Jason and Damian laughed at him for at least four minutes.

 

Tim wanted to dig a hole and buried himself alive.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is:   
> 5\. Kidnapping attemps of 'Frail Ice Prince' Tim increase. [But usually they are pitful attempts as the kidnappers try to be sensitive to his delicate skin and features]- Tim can easily escape, but anyone else (coming to his 'rescue') gets all the credit. [Much to RR's frustration].  
> The Ra's version of 'kind kidnapping' involves helping (aka drugging) Tim catch up on his sleep dept.
> 
> And I need more prompt!!! BTW I am going to Taiwan this weekend, anybody from Taiwan? Want to meet up?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapping attemps of 'Frail Ice Prince' Tim increase. [But usually they are pitful attempts as the kidnappers try to be sensitive to his delicate skin and features]- Tim can easily escape, but anyone else (coming to his 'rescue') gets all the credit. [Much to RR's frustration].  
> The Ra's version of 'kind kidnapping' involves helping (aka drugging) Tim catch up on his sleep dept. 
> 
> additional prompts:   
> Ice Princess Tim gets held hostage by one of the big bads (Riddler, Joker, Condiment King trying to prove he can be nasty, etc- whoever suits) trying to inspire terror in Gotham city by destroying their idol. Cue Tim looking pissed that he is once again a damsel ("he's putting on such a brave face, someone swoons") and can't punch his way out like usual. In a strange twist, he isn't rescued by one of his vigilante brothers but instead by a mutiny in the hired thug squad because some of them are such huge fans and aren't about to let their princess get murdered in front of them- they signed up for villainy but picking on the sick-but-so-brave-about-it Timothy Wayne is just too far ("My daughter adores you Mr Wayne, would you mind maybe signing..." says the thug that broke the supervillains nose)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments and the PROMPTS OMG. Apology for the delay in replying, as I just returned~
> 
> PLEASE KEEP THEM COMINGGGGG

Tim opened his eyes and found himself in a foreign room. The room was rustic, smelled like rusty metal, a closed and humid room in an abandoned warehouse. He slowly assessed everything around him, and there was nobody nearby. The door was locked from outside and there were some murmurs from outside; indicating several guards outside of the room. Tim himself was sleeping on a mattress; seemed old and springy, but it was covered with god, soft linen. Tim realized that the kidnapper also draped Tim’s own jacket (he was wearing a full suit that day) on him; as if the jacket was a blanket. He was not bound at all; his hands and feet were free. It was kind of strange.

 

He was so careless as well. That morning Tim, as usual, went to the coffee shop beside Wayne Tower to get his usual morning coffee. He didn’t even look at the coffee anymore before sitting down on his usual table and opened his tablet to check the online copy of newspaper for the day. They must have put something in his coffee because five minutes from then, Tim felt dizzy and passed out. People must have seen him dropped and because of his narcolepsy verdict by the popular media (he was dubbed The Sleeping Beauty by Jason, that prick), nobody actually wake him up. Then some of the goons must have acted like his bodyguard or something and brought him here.  

 

Kidnapping was something familiar for Tim. As Timothy Drake, he was kidnapped once when he was small for ransom. His parents didn’t even care that he was kidnapped, and so Tim was finally freed when the kidnapper was scared. He brought himself home. As Red Robin, he helped many kidnapped victims and almost always managed to return the victims to their (waiting) family. He had to dissociate the victims from himself everytime though; because the memory of being kept inside a dark room when he was small waiting for someone to help sometimes rendered him psychologically paralysed. And as Timothy Drake-Wayne, he was kidnapped several times for he held the power within the Wayne Enterprise. In the end it was mostly he brought himself out or the Bats helped him out.

 

He assessed his escape plan. It was too easy. He was free and there was a window not quite high up from where he was lying down. He could just climb out. It was also quite clumsy of the kidnapper to not removing his shoes, where all his hidden Bat tools are. It seemed like midday, and people must have realized Tim was missing by now. At least Tam would, because she’ll murder him for missing an important meeting that morning.

 

Suddenly there was some sound from the door unlocking, and Tim immediately pretended he hadn’t open his eyes yet. He waited and listened to the steps; there were at least four different step sounds and at least two of them are amateur goons with slow, uneven steps.

 

“So this is the Wayne Princess, huh?” one of them said out loud. Tim immediately counted several scenarios; one being the kidnapper was just a hire; or maybe this man was their boss. Either way, he needed to be careful with this one before Tim knew what they wanted. “Such a frail pretty boy. The Wayne Princess, huh. Wonder how much he is worth.”

 

Oh, money then. Tim calculated. They wanted money from kidnapping him. and judging from the comment, the kidnapper’s boss wanted Tim because he thought Tim was the The Wayne Princess; which means Tim could fetch quite a large sum of money because of his public image of a frail rich boy. Not a veteran in kidnapping, probably a small mafia or something wanted to cash in on Wayne Princess.

 

Tim almost sighed in desperation. Of course, his new public image was perfect for such kidnapping; popular, important, frail and less likely to make problems (because of ‘frailness’).

 

“Well, we’ll split 70-30 as discussed” the man continued. Tim wondered why it was so popular for the amateurs to give away their evil plans out loud. Many villains really liked to listen to their own voice. “Meanwhile… Do you think we shall have some fun first? The bitch looked like the type loved being dominated. He must have tight hole and moan sexier than any other bitch.”

 

“How dare you!!!”

 

Tim gritted his teeth and wanted to kick the man when suddenly another voice roared and a hit sound could be heard. The first loudmouth moaned in pain before there another punching sound was found and suddenly it was silent. Tim dared to open his eyes and blinked.

 

A man was lying down on the floor, passed out with bloodied nose. Another three were standing, one with bloodied knuckle, while the other two watching in anxiety.

 

“What the fuck did you do!?” another one asked.

 

“I won’t let him touch the Princess! You need to respect the Princess! Princess is not a bitch!”  The guy with bloodied knuckled roared and then turned to him.

 

Tim blinked. _What. The. Hell. Happened._

 

And by then, the door was forced open, with Nightwing rushing in. In no time, Nightwing rushed in, and almost punching the goons. Tim found himself shouted; “NO! WAIT!!!”

 

And Nightwing stopped his fist an inch before the goon’s face. The goon who punched his boss for Tim.

 

“Don’t hurt him, N! He is not bad!”

 

Nightwing turned to Tim, wordlessly asking Tim whether he was out of his mind.

 

Tim quickly crawled out of the mattress and stood before the goon. “He saved me. He protects my virtue. He is a good man.”

 

N blinked and then shrugged. He then signed the other two goons. Tim shook his head and turned to the goon who ‘saved’ him.

 

“Are you alright, sir? Thank you so much for protecting me, I am grateful…”

 

The three goons were on their knees, hands clasped like a prayer and at least two of them were sobbing.  They started to call Tim the “Angelic Princess” and asked for forgiveness, then promised to not do anything bad ever again as long as they could follow Tim.

 

Tim could hear N trying to stifle his laughter.

 

One of them asked for a signature. And a selfie.

 

N bawled in endless laughter. So were his other Bat brothers, when Nightwing regaled the story that night through their intercom while they were patrolling in Gotham. Tim refused to answer to any question from any of the Bats.

 

Especially when one of the goons actually twittered the selfie pic; detailed story (of how Tim asked Nightwing to stop from beating them to pulp) and tagged **#WaynePrincesssquad**   **#Angelic princess**   **#love4eva**.

 

* * *

  

The next time he was kidnapped; it was by The Killer Croc.

 

By all means, it was a more professional kidnapping and Tim was bound and gagged; although he was tied up quite loosely and the cuff was covered with pink feather covers to prevent any skin damage (it was quite an insult to Tim’s pride). The Croc stood across the room, sitting on the sofa, while Tim was seated comfortably in an office chair of some sort. Tim was kidnapped as the Wayne Princess again, as Killer Crocs wanted to ask for ransom as well as trying to intimidate Gotham by showing that their police department sucks.

 

Tim managed to free his hands from the cuff easily (it was quite loose, honestly) and was thinking on getting the gun from the nearest guard, when suddenly the said guard turned his gun up towards the Killer Croc and shot. The Croc was unable to avoid it properly and got shot on the right arm. The rest of the team aimed their guns on the Guard beside Tim, but another man shouted the order to don’t shoot, as it may hurt Tim in the process.

 

Instead, Tim was taken to another room, and shoved in with the Guard who helped him.

 

“ Why did you shoot him?”

 

The Guard, bloodied from being punched and kicked; smiled. It looked weird on his face as he only had three teeth left. “M..My daughter.. loves you… please sign my shirt for her, will you?”

 

Tim blinked. _What_. He started to find a pattern here.

 

And then when they were freed by the Bats (Batman was super scary that night; and before Batman could carry Tim back home, Tim made him promised to send the Guard to the hospital for check up first). The next day Tim went back to the office, he called Tam to search for the man’s daughter and granted her a college fund (she was an adorable 7 years old with 2 front teeth missing). Tim also sent them a bouquet of flower, and a signed teddy bear.  

 

The Bats family just smiled fondly when Batman and Tim returned to the Cave. The next morning, the news was out as one of the nurses sold the story of The Wayne Princess sent his (single-father) savior and his daughter a bouquet and adorable teddy bear. Cue Gotham’s coo and relief because their Princess was saved.  

 

* * *

 

Tim’s kidnapping became a norm. and funnily enough, the people of Gotham became more aware and cautious. There was even a hotline created by volunteers so that any of the Gotham resident can call the line whenever they saw something bad happen to Tim/someone is carrying the Princess away/The Princess entered a suspicious car, and the hotline would send immediate message to Tam, the Wayne Secretary and the police. And in return, Tam would inform the Bat Family.

 

Another time, the kidnapping triggered Tim’s bad memories about his first kidnapping, and he ended up shivering and crying in front of the kidnappers. They ended up trying to console him by offering candies and tea to cheer him up. The kidnappers even surrendered themselves to the police, feeling guilty because they have scared the Princess too much.

 

Jason found it hilarious and staged one kidnapping just to see the reaction. Tim hit him with a rolled newspaper (“Bad dog”). Damian watched the whole staged kidnapping while eating popcorn. Bruce was itchy to bring Tim home and get him a good night rest.

 

* * *

 

Ra’s chuckled to himself. He has drugged Tim, staged the kidnapping, and then returned sleeping Tim onto Tim’s own room in the Wayne Manor. At first he wanted to really kidnap Tim, but seeing how tired the small bird was, he felt it was proper to give the boy some time to rest.

 

Previously, Ra’s had kidnapped Tim many times and it was nothing compared to the current situation where to whole Gotham residents all searched across Gotham for their Princess, not knowing that the said Princess was sleeping comfortably on his own bed. It was an interesting change of situation, as by just pretending to kidnap Tim, the whole Gotham is on fire; and the other bats were flying as quick as they could to find their baby bird.

 

It was a sight to behold.

 

* * *

 

 

Tim wondered what his life is now. His room was filled with flowers and stuffed animals from the well-wishers and business partner, congratulating him from returning back safely from the ‘frightening ordeal’ of being kidnapped by Ra’s. Tim didn’t realize he was kidnapped at all; he woke up to find he was on his bed, as per usual.

 

Alfred entered the room and brought him some tea. Tim looked up, looking lost.

 

“I don’t get it, Alfred. Why? Why’d they do this?”

 

Alfred smiled sadly. “Because they care about your well being, sir. You are important to them.”

 

“But… I was never important..” _before_. Tim whispered.

 

Alfred didn’t answer and poured in the tea. When he left the room, he spoke softly to no one.

 

“You are always important for me, young sir. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably continue with this one:   
> 2\. Ra's laughs at Tim's new public persona, the 'Frail Ice Prince', as he is well aware how dangerous Tim really is, but goes along with ruse anyway... which come to think about it, might not be so different than how he treats Tim normally. *Pause* and BatFam reactions  
> or   
> 8\. When did bruce start to see Tim as his 'princess of the family?  
> or   
> 10\. Tam Fox mocking his new public persona. Aka changes, if any, to how people react to WE's CEO.
> 
> Please keep them coming, your kudos, comments and prompts are GOLDDDDD. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more serious chapter:   
> When did bruce start to see Tim as his 'princess of the family?  
> and   
> Tam Fox mocking his new public persona. Aka changes, if any, to how people react to WE's CEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo happy to get all the comments, kudos and prompts! Thank you so much, dont worry I will go through each and every prompts in time. 
> 
> This one is a bit serious chapter, please bear with me.

Timothy Drake-Wayne, first and foremost, is one of the most capable CEO in Gotham’s business world.

 

Many who didn’t know the business closely thought he was on that seat because of connection to the family—as the heir of the Wayne Empire. Before all the jazz about the Wayne Princess, little interest was given to him as he was the boring one out of the bunch—a debonair; a rebel and an exotic heir were much more interesting to bring up as topic for cheap articles, as interesting as writing about the foolish with the heart of gold womanizer Bruce Wayne himself.

 

Minority who knew him better, who have dealt with Timothy Drake-Wayne almost on daily basis, business partners, clients and vendors, lawyers and stock market dealers; they all respected him. Young as he might be, his mind was bright and admirable. He single handedly handled the whole Wayne Enterprise, a successor worthy of Wayne’s name. Timothy Drake-Wayne negotiated and closed the deals with various public and private companies; making it the sole provider of necessities in Gotham; supplier for all small things that goes a long way. From cleaning service, IT service, security system, toiletries and stationary provider, food processors and catering, electric and machinery dealers, building management service, water treatment system, sewage system management, analysis for securities, investment and brokers, everything that one needs throughout a day, Timothy Drake has it in his portfolio and more. In a way, he is truly a genius; because he analysed everything and gained the insight of what truly matters. He focused on all the details that are important but mostly forgotten and taken for granted; while trying to push ground breaking inventions that change lives. The invention of drinkable salt-water treatment system, for example, had saved Gotham from a dire drinkable-water shortage situation back two years ago (because Joker poisoned the city’s water reservoir just to create chaos). And since then, Timothy Drake-Wayne managed to secure government’s contract for water supply for the next 70 years.  

 

Wayne Enterprise also secured most of the Secret Service (such as CIA, FBI, to the _secret_ secret agency such as SHIELD and Kingsman)’s service supply contract for as long as Timothy Drake Wayne had taken over. It was a massive thing, especially since the Kingsman’s service standard were as high if not higher of the most professional and experienced butler.

 

Interestingly though, when the persona of Timothy Drake-Wayne as the fragile Wayne Princess came to public, most follows the trend and started to treat him with gloved hands; started by the most gullible of his business partners. The minority wiser ones kept their guard up with the CEO, because behind the beautiful face and lithe figure, lies the persona of a ruthless genius general. Majority though, changed the way they treated Tim. Some showed adoration (like the one shown to little animals and babies), some show respects (like the one awarded to royalty or the deserving), some show infatuation (like the one awarded to popular public star) and the rest show obsessions (like the one for sex symbol, lust object, and love passion).    

 

Tamara Fox, Timothy’s right hand secretary (just like her father was Bruce’s right hand), laughed behind her morning coffee. It became her most favorite morning routine now, going through the day’s offering for the Wayne Princess. It varies from the normal ones (flowers, chocolate, teddy bears, fluffy animals), to borderline interesting ones (questionable clothing, modeling or acting offer, jewelry, death threat, kidnapping ransom letter, rape-drug infused sweets, R-13 fanfiction) and the horror ones (semen stained photos, chemicals of various purposes, occasional sexual-related items, offer for sex tape, fan letter that includes obsession and M rated fanfiction). There were always something new every day.

 

She was kinda hooked on a M-rated DamianxTim fanfiction, printed and bound together, sent by a fan every week. (Currently it’s on the fourth chapter and Tam is dying to know whether it turned to mpreg or not, with all those saucy scenes).

 

She had two of the interns to sort through the stuffs. They had become an expert in noticing things that shouldn’t be there. They would go through the stuff by the whole morning, and then items that were deemed safe and passed the sanity tests would be sent to Tim’s director room. Then it would be another Tam’s enjoyable time to observe how Tim reacted to the stuffs; sometimes Tim would blush adorably and thanking the people for it. Sometimes Tim would smile and then embarrassed that he was caught smiling by Tam. Sometimes though, Tim would look like he was a lost child and didn’t know why he deserved all those presents. When those days came, Tam was ready to give her boss the warmest hug and bundled him in long scarves and fuzzy sweaters and told Tim that he is loved, he is important, and here are the documents that needs to be looked through; no time for angst for Timmy. Then he would call Alfred to ensure Tim got his favourite food for dinner time and good night rest. She knew that Bruce dotted on Tim the most, and Alfred was wise enough to share the information with Mr. Wayne when required.

 

Tam would be there for Tim, always.   

 

* * *

 

Bruce knew he was never the father his children deserved. He was far from the father of the year; he was absent and emotionally constipated and self absorbed in his obsession for justice. He failed Dick until Dick left the Bat nest to find himself, he failed Jason till he dead in the hand of Joker and he failed Damian losing childhood in the hand of Talia. But he just realized he had failed Tim too, when he returned to life and found that not only his third boy was the only one managed to bring him back, Tim also lost his real father, his friends, his sanity and his spleen in the process.

 

He believed he treated them evenly; he tried to be the fun father figure for Dick. He didn’t successfully manage it though, because Dick’s deceased parents left too big of a shoe to fill. He tried to be the strong and morally right for Jason for the kid really needed an adult anchor in his life. He tried to be a good father for Damian whose common sense was skewed so badly from normal. But he sees them all as his sons; because it was all they were, his precious sons. He gave them room because boys need their space. Ironically, that’s why he seemed too overbearing for them.

 

Tim, though, was his sort of daughter. His _precious_ , precious daughter. He tried to be a father, but Bruce kept himself on a distance because if he tried to be a father to Tim, he would be an overbearing father. He would keep the fragile, sickly child in his room; feed him all the good food because Timmy is too underweight and needs more sustenance. He would give tracker in everything Timmy owns, because he needs to keep Timmy safe. He would hack every security camera and internet line and databases to keep Timmy privacy for Bruce’s only. He would object to any friend Timmy might made, because his precious child was not ready for any love relationship. His Timmy is his innocent princess, yes he is. So he kept his distance to stay sane and preventing scaring Tim away. Ironically, that’s why he seemed to be so cold for Tim.

 

Alfred didn’t need to tell him anything. Bruce already saw the recording of the secret security camera (built in, audio enabled) he planted in several corners of Tim’s room. It broke his heart when his princess asked his worth; wondering his importance, when he never felt he was important before the Princess debacle.

 

It changed Bruce’s mind and he promised to let the distance go and just be the overbearing parents he was born to be.

 

So immediately he went to Tim’s room, passing Alfred who looked surprised for a moment before smiling fatherly at him the next, and came into the room. Tim looked surprise to find Bruce the Detective was there in his room on that time in the morning; and was shocked even further when Bruce came forward and hugged him tightly.

 

It started the change in Tim’s world. Instead of the usual cold, dismissive Bruce, Tim found himself being followed almost everywhere, his phone never stopped vibrating from little weird messages from Bruce (like, _“don’t forget to eat the lunch Tam has prepared for you”; “Don’t forget to stretch yourself, it has been 15 minutes since you start working on your laptop”; “don’t forget to drink water, it dehydrates your skin,” ; “Eat the cookie I left in your left pocket”_ ). It was sort of creepy. Especially when Tim found that his bird brothers were asked by their father to accompany Tim everywhere ( _You need chaperone, Tim, for your safety. You had been kidnapped enough._ )

 

Bruce almost had a heart attack once when a paparazzi managed to get close enough to the Wayne Manor, using those long-distance lenses one used to take photo of wild animals, and took picture of Tim changing clothes, albeit from behind. Tim’s naked back was fully on display, though. It almost sold to a magazine, but in the middle of the night, a slightly fiercer Batman came and sternly advised the paparazzi to destroy it, quoting, “It’s not good for the morals of the masses if Gotham saw Wayne Princess’ compromising photo”. Batman is just looking for the good of Gotham city after all.   

 

The paparazzi man was traumatized enough to immediately change profession the next day, to a harmless menial job in the post office.

   

Bruce tried to make it gradual change; Tim’s bed cover was fluffier by each passing day, the meals becoming less fast food and more organic each day, the water in Tim’s bathroom gradually set at the perfect temperature, the number of soft, comfortable and thick cardigans available in Tim’s closet increases by day, the number of security cameras and hidden trackers increased by day as well. The Red Bird are more and more equipped with safety instrument each week (Tim found there was an inflatable life vest hidden underneath the driver seat sometime in the 4th week after Princess Debacles).

 

He almost lost his precious princess. He didn’t want to risk anything anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, as you see I write solely by my mood of the week, so this one is less cheerful than usual. 
> 
> More prompts please! Thisss is awesomeee. It's my new desire to have Tim-centric self-indulging fic! I honestly feel there are little fic out there for Timmy dear, so here I am trying to enlarge the pool. hehe. 
> 
> Next: Tim became a model/fashion show (forced) model and Ra's getting (aka stealing) the dress Tim wore.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fashion Show!!!! And more Silliness/fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the recent news on many political and religious sensitive news, I wonder where our civilization is heading. Why cant people just be kind to each other and read fanfiction? Ugh. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE PROMPTS, THEY ARE GOLD!

Timothy Wayne Drake wondered what he had done in his previous life to receive this karma. Not that it is horrid or anything, as he still well fed, well educated and knew his life purpose, but more to the fact that despite being born in a relatively wealthy family (The Drake Industry used to be Wayne Enterprise’s size before its downfall and Tim still had his fund), he grew into a short, androgyny figure that suits the crazy idea of the First Robin.

 

He agreed on the idea just because he thought it wouldn’t work—after all, he was a real 100% man. Who knows that after half a year, not only it actually worked (now that the media have better gossip target, they reduced the frequency of guessing who Batman was and instead guessing who is going to marry Tim), it stays as one of the top news (just recently Tim even invited to city events and was asked to be the mascot). Somehow people just readily accepted The Wayne Princess concept and adopted it into the Gotham Princess instead.

 

And the best thing was, due to the mass convert to Timmy-princessialism, many of the baddies and gang members have less time to do bad things and instead fan-obsessing on Timothy Drake.

 

(Batman ran through and showed the whole Bat-fam on the statistic. The graph of criminal cases dropped like Mariana Trench since a month after the night they outed Tim as the delicate Wayne Princess. Tim facepalmed while the rest of the family actually applauded out loud. Alfred brought some celebration pancakes for everyone).

 

And that’s basically what was in Tim’s mind, as he stared at his reflection on the mirror. His hair was braided (his hair wasn’t that long, but they still managed to do something with it!) with leaves and flowers added into it like the Roman head piece. His toga was a simple silk white dress with golden clasps on his shoulders, with floor-length back-skirt and knee length front, enough to show his slim thighs and ankle draped in rope golden sandals.

 

He was one of the model of tonight’s charity fashion show (endorsed by yours truly, to aid the needy in Gotham; arranged and managed by Tam the wonderful), which starred some of the most famous models and famous people, and one little Timothy Drake as the main star.

 

“….Why?”

 

“I’ve told you to stop asking why since sixteen hours ago. It won’t change anything, darling. Just accept it as it is.”

 

“…Why.”

 

“Look at that mirror and I dare you to say you are not the most beautiful model tonight.”

 

“….Why.”

 

Nobody answered him anymore, just ushered him onto the back of the stage. Tam was there looking serious and under pressure but thriving in it.

 

“Alright, you go, Tim!”

 

Tim was thankful that all his balance training and anxiety management helped him to maintain composure, the smile and also his legs to keep going. People went ballistic when he came out from the back of the stage, and many people actually throw flowers to the stage. It was a semi-public event, with open tents and high-leveled runway with standing crowd around it. It was supposed to hold 100 people or so to promote body acceptance. Any money gathered will be for Wayne Foundation charity for the needy. But instead, they had more than 1,500 people around, and more waiting outside tent.

 

Tim saw his _brothers_ standing on the right of the catwalk. Dick looked happy and clapping like the oversized golden retriever he was; Jason was catcalling and generally looking happy; Damian blushed and scowled but gave Tim a thumbs up. Bruce was busy (Tim was sure Bruce was only pretending) to be wailing of happiness and proud.   

   

Tim wanted to hit them with BB guns so bad.

 

When Tim finally stopped near them, suddenly Dick climbed up the stage with ease and dropped onto one knee. In one hand he hold Tim’s hand onto his lips, and kissed it.

 

The crowd roared and flashed their camera at them.

 

Tim was mortified beyond belief.

 

“What the hell are you doing???” Tim almost shouted—but muffled by the crowd’s cheer, when Damian actually climbed up too, and then gave him the biggest rose bouquet tied with white ribbon and silver paper. That also got the crowd excited. Tim knew he must be blushing like tomato and turned to Jason, expecting him to do stupid things just like Dick and Damian (Damian must have learned these crazy things from Dick, Tim blamed Dick. Always Dick).

 

Jason just shrugged and climbed up too. He immediately scooped Tim like a princess.

 

The crowd cheered and Tim really and truly feels sorry for whatever he had done in his life before to deserve this karma.

 

(Bruce was vigilantly watching any unwanted move around them. He won’t let his darling princess get hurt).

 

 

* * *

 

Ra’s saw the whole thing live on TV and on his personal feed from one of his ninjas.

 

Oh, the detective looks delectable in those toga. He shall have them for up-keeping so that when Timothy joined him on his throne, that toga would be his wedding garment. So he ordered his ninjas to get those immediately the night after the charity.

 

But his ninja came back with empty hands, stating that they “lost the fight” with other Gotham villains such as the Killer Crocs, The Penguins, Catwoman and Harvey Quinn as the other villains also deemed the garment was worthy of them too.

 

Ra’s mood turned dark and menacing before beheading the ninja bearing the failure, and then set to get the thing himself. It started the Toga War between Gotham villains finest, before Batman himself took over and got the Toga for himself.

 

 

* * *

 

A week after, Tim was informed that his garment became the most sought after item in the show, as not only the legal buyers were fighting to buy it; the toga set was stolen by no less than five villains that night. It was the headline news for many newspaper and online forums. Tim didn’t have time to fret about it as he was seated on Batman’s lap, with the father figure feeding him some oatmeal because Tim was deemed to be too thin and need more nutritious food.

 

Bruce hid his smile as he had the Toga safely kept in the back of his closet, one additional to his precious Timmy memorabilia.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE ALL YOUR PROMPTS. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!! 
> 
> I have yet personally answer your comments, but I will do so soon! Meanwhile, please enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Suggestions}  
> 11a. Maybe they are suprised how close of a family they've become (Jason),  
> 11b. or how [increasingly] grudgingly fond of Tim/become a fan of Princess!Tim (Damian... w/ or w/o Bruce or Alfred encouragement),  
> 11c. or begun to pester Tim that their act isn't just an act anymore-we really do love/care about you Tim [both as RR and Princess!Tim]. And overall thrilled that the BatFam has become less emotionally repressed. (Dick)
> 
> and 
> 
> It's so hard to write Badass!Tim. This is me, cheating. Hopefully it's alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos, suscribes and comments! Please enjoy!

Jason finally stopped laughing at the Baby Bird and reclined back on the sofa. Dick, as usual, was handling the pouting Princess by cuddling him close. Baby Bird has become the source of unending amusement ever since the Project Princess started. But sleeping on roller coaster ride was not something ordinary people did, and the narcolepsy rumor was gold.

 

He was almost skeptical it would work, and he just followed the boat all the Bats were on. Humiliating Baby Bird was definitely a plus too. Baby Bird needs to learn to loosen up, taking out the stick in his arse once in a while. Jason definitely wouldn’t admit this out loud, but amongst the Robin Club, Baby Bird definitely is the best detective, the most cold-hearted and almost pure clone of Bruce. He also used to think that Baby Bird was the one ignored by Bruce the most (and how he envied Timmy for that—it wasn’t as fun being constantly mother-henned by Batman).

 

Baby Bird was busy evading Dick’s hug attack, while trying to grab the cookies offered by Alfred by the silver tray. Bruce and the Demon Brat were discussing their next stage plan for the Princess Project, as Damian was now already full on board with the plan. Jason heard about how the Demon Brat actually carried Timmy princess style and let him get a good rest that one morning when Timmy was supposed to be doing corporate meeting or something. It was full house of Male Bats, sans Cass who’s still in Hong Kong. But Jason heard she was coming over soon, eager to take parts on the fun Project Princess. This scene became usual scene now, in the Bat Cave.

 

Jason realized he was smiling.    

 

Somehow it felt good. And he felt like he was _home_.

 

Jason then realized Baby Bird was staring at him. Maybe Timmy caught his smile. And when Timmy  smiled back at Jason, Jason wondered when was the last time he call Timmy his “Replacement”.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Damian actually felt natural treating Drake like a princess instead of the weakling Drake was, was when he carried Drake like a princess out of the Board Meeting. He saw Father did that when Drake lost his consciousness in the press conference; but he never expected how… _light_ Drake was. Despite the supposedly muscle mass, Drake’s lithe body weight almost nothing compared to the weight Damian lifted almost everyday for training. He wondered whether Drake actually ate anything. Or maybe Drake was sort of an abomination human-fairy hybrid.

 

Damian used to view Drake as his main competitor to Father’s legacy. It was undeniable how much Father relied on Drake, from WE to all the cases. Red Robin even had his own part of Gotham Batman never touched, because that was how much Father trusts Drake. Damian aimed Drake’s position in the Family. It was childish selfishness and sibling jealousy. He wanted to drag Drake down, so Damian could take his place. That’s why he was on board with the plan in the first place, to reduce Drake’s supposedly almighty image to a weakling and girly princess, just like Drake actually was (Damian never understands the appeal of longer hair for men—his mother and grandfather taught him that long hair was not appropriate for male members of the society— it got in the way when fighting for dominance).

 

But after going through the plan for several weeks, he started to feel natural to treat Drake like a princess. He started to see what others see in Timothy Drake-Wayne, and somehow he saw something other too. Just like how ruthless Drake was as a CEO; how brilliant his detective skills were; and how… delicate _Timothy_ really was. Especially with the toga he wore the other day, that definitely showed Drake’s unusual soft side. Damian honestly agreed on the magazine statement on how beautiful the older ex-Robin was with the toga. He was definitely more beautiful than the rest of the fashion show models, worthy of worship.

 

Honestly Damian started to see the appeal of Timothy as a Princess. He didn’t feel too embarrassed to admit that out loud, because it was a fact; just like fish lives under water and birds can fly, Timothy Wayne-Drake has became the Princess Idol of Gotham. Even the villains were on board on this train (Damian still remembered he came to rescue Timothy—getting kidnapped has increased in frequency—just to find the goons were on their feet trying to keep the Princess ‘safe’. He almost laughed out loud when he saw the pink handcuff used; it was fuzzy and soft, so unfitting for the scary Red Robin). So he was definitely not wrong treating Timothy just like the princess he was.  

 

And the icing on the cake was when Father sounding his approval of Damian’s treatment of Tim. It felt good, when his father patted his head after the Sleeping Drake Meeting.

* * *

 

 

“Can you please not.”

 

“Not what, Timmy?”

 

“I need to focus, Dick. This case won’t solve itself.”

 

“You need to relax, Baby Bird.”

 

“I will, after finishing this case.” Tim hissed and slapped Dick’s arm from his chest. But his human chair refused to leave and snuggled even tighter. Tim found it was increasingly difficult to sit normally on a chair these days. Ever since the Toga War, Bruce seemed to think that the Gotham Villains finest will not be satisfied with just the chance of owning the Toga; they also wanted to own Tim, grabbing a piece of Tim for themselves. Thus, Bruce felt the need to make Tim sits on his lap at all times possible—and sometimes even spoon-fed him meals and yucky stuff. Bruce is Batman but he couldn’t always be there for Tim, so he enlisted Dick to be Tim’s human chair whenever he wasn’t around. Dick took to the order like fish to the water.

 

“Dick, come on… just a little bit more, so give me space to focus and I promise I will sleep as soon as possible.”

 

“Your ‘as soon as possible’ is not within normal people range, Timmy.” Dick pouted and rubbed his cheek onto Tim’s. “And I love being with you, dear little brother. Can’t you see how precious you are to me? To all of us? I want you to always healthy and live a long life, Princess.”

 

Tim growled with animal-like sound. “Don’t call me Princess, _Richard Grayson_.”

 

Dick huffed. “But you are our Princess! The whole Gotham sees eye to eye on that. Even Jason and Damian agree with me! Haven’t you notice how Bruce is more open with his feeling, Jason is spending more and more time in the Manor with us, also Damian is getting less volatile and violent? You did that, Timmy. You are the glue that holds all of us together.”

 

Tim didn’t immediately reply, but Dick could see how red his ears were. So he cuddled the boy even tighter (If that was possible) and Tim continued to work without complaining anymore. After certain while, suddenly Tim spoke again, softly.

 

“It’s not me they love. It’s the Princess image.”

 

Dick smiled sadly. “We are sorry, Tim. We love you very, very much. We just never really show it. I love you, Baby brother.” Feeling it wasn’t enough, knowing that insecurities ran deep in each of the Bats, but Tim’s especially deeper than the rest, Dick continued, “It’s time we show you our love. You are irreplaceable, Timmy. You direct the WE as Timothy Drake-Wayne to support Gotham’s economy and social structure. Red Robin keeps Gotham save at night. The Princess is one symbol of hope and adoration for the whole city—and building a new generation that adores kindness, beauty and solidarity. It’s great thing you are doing Timmy, and we truly love you.”

 

Tim turned to face him and it hurt Dick’s chest when he saw Tim’s blue eyes filled with insecurity. “Do you really think so?”

 

“Yes.” Dick answered without thinking. And then he stopped to realise, yes, he truly believes so. “Yes, I believe it is true.”

 

Tim’s shy smile was worth every word.

* * *

 

 

The Bats Gotham com line record is the most interesting thing. Barbara Gordon approves.

_N: “What a slow night. RR is off tonight right?”_

_H: “Princess needs beauty sleep. He is off the roster tonight. At least that’s what the schedule says.”_

_R: “Tttt. His skin sensor is off the Bat Cave. He is out. Not here.”_

_N: “What!? Hood, Robin, spread to find the wayward Bird.”_

_H: “Already on it. I am off to the East. You two take the West and North. B is off to South.”_

_N: “Maybe it’s the Riddler. He is dead set on getting the arm deal this week. RR was on it all night yesterday.”_

_R:”You had him on your lap the whole time. You sure it’s the right arm deal? I think it is more Captain Boomerang.”_

_H: “You jelly, Rob? You want him on your lap too, didn’t you? Damn, you are a cougar chaser.”_

_R:”Shut up Hood. Nobody ask you for your opinion.”_

_N:”Kids, RR is our priority.”_

_R:”Tttt. It’s Joker and HQ date night. RR should be there.”_

_N:”Nah. Maybe Ra’s?”_

_H:”Nope. Ra’s still recuperating from the Toga War.”_

_A:”Hello, if I may interrupt, Red Robin is currently being treated by Master. Young Master just returned from busting international illegal slave trading. His condition is better now.”_

The com record was done for that night. Three birds flew back to their nest to cuddle their hurt sibling. Some days, the Gotham can take care of herself. The bats need to take care of its own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am swimming in prompts and happiness. Oh my, all of them makes me so happy. If you can keep them coming, that'll be great! 
> 
> Btw, last week was my birthday, that's why the gap between posting this chapter--I was busy sleeping. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Drabble on Tim's being courted by someone outside Gotham. Cue the reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting! And so short... ugh. Just returned from Turkey, it is an amazing country with amazing culture and beautiful architectures. Love it.

 

It always marvels Kon how adaptable Tim-slash-Red Robin was.

 

It was just a few hours before they were tackling an alien together with the Titan, and now he was standing in his three pieces light grey suit and intricate ties that no one but the Bats can pulled off perfectly.  The young adult in question was busy chatting with several important people Lex also interacted with; while he himself hid behind Lex Luthor’s bulk, pretending to listen but only understand less than 20% of what being conversed. Both Tim and Lex (with Kon hiding behind him) were surrounded by people listening, kissing up or trying to proof they are better.

 

To think about it, Tim was kind of similar with Lex. Not in built, not at all with Tim’s petite built compared to brick-wall Lex (but Lex is still considerably smaller than the tank built of Kon’s other _dad_ ); but more to their likings and characteristics. They were both very smart; genius even, that beyond Kon’s comprehension. They both are the chairman of two massive corporate, with all those hostile acquisitions and sharp market strategy and high share prices and shits Kon didn’t want to know (his brain is small and he’d prefer to fill it with more relevant information, such as Cassie’s tit size or Tim’s perfect arse shape).  Both could handle themselves like amphibians—both in low societies (despite being on opposite side) and high end (handling all those senior directors like they were nothing but a team of newbies). Both are utterly charming when they wanted to (Kon was kinda relief that he inherited Lex’s charm and not the bald gene) and fearsome on other times. They are utterly similar in that sense.  

 

Maybe he has daddy issue, Kon shuddered just from thinking about it. Yes, better not touch that idea. His small brain is not good at comprehending these type of things. Let the angst falls to Tim. He likes it better.

 

Kon also heard about fun things the Bats were doing. Tim as a Disney Princess or something. It was funny thing; as it was practically unbelievable before. Robin—and then Red Robin was and still is the leader of Teen Titans; where he is the dependable, head and point 0 of the group. Treating Red Robin like a princess was as weird as treating Wonder Woman as a soccer mom. But it was fun; and Kon wants to have a piece of fun too.

  
So he went to Tim in his all regalia, and then tapped the shorter male’s shoulder gently.

 

When Tim turned, Kon smiled his charming Superboy smile (grandmothers swoon when he did it) and bowed. “May I have this dance?”

 

Someone squealed around them. Kon smirked his dashing smirk and open his palm, asking Tim’s. Tim looked shocked and half ready to kill Kon/half trying to keep himself from screaming. But Tim’s ears were red, and Kon’s heart slipped a bit. Maybe there was an inner Princess in Timothy Drake-Wayne Kon never knew.

 

“Not so fast there,” suddenly someone slipped in between Kon and Tim; taller and broader than Tim although still slim enough to slip in. Kon gulped and realized it was all Dick, sans his Richard Grayson warm smile and more Nightwing cold smile. “Tim is just recovering from a cold this afternoon, so he is a bit tired. I heard you _loved_ long dances, and maybe I can accompany you instead?”

 

NO, Kon’s mind screamed. No, this was not what he intended. Dick’s murderous smile looked like the smile of Hannibal when he saw raw human meat. _Tim, help me!!!_

 

 Tim blinked and Kon knew Tim understood his telepathic message. And true to his kind heart (and Habit. It is already Tim’s habit to save his Teen Titans), Tim sighed and touched Dick’s arm.

 

“It’s alright, Richard. May I have a dance with Conner?”

 

“But Tim..!” Dick looked dismayed and ready to haul his little brother away from the room.

 

“I am fine. I feel better. And a dance may… refresh me.” Tim smiled and pardoned himself from the group of important people he had been chattering with, before taking Kon’s hand and slowly walked towards the dance floor. People actually moved away to give them some way. Kon smiled in relief.

 

 _‘what the hell are you doing, Kon?’_ Tim whispered. He didn’t seem too happy. Kon grinned unrepentantly. Tim sighed.

 

They danced as graceful as Kon could. Not too much, but enough to enjoy it. After the third time getting stepped on, Tim made the dance into a game who could step on each other foot the most, and so instead of actually dancing, they mostly trotting and aiming for each other’s foot. They laughed carelessly, while still having their hands entangled as the normal dancing dictates. When the music ends, Kon was thinking he might want to have another dance, but the little Wayne Demon already took Tim’s hand for the next song, and they slow danced gracefully. Kon saw how the Demon Bat smirked and looked down on him behind Tim’s back, as if he was saying ‘ _that was how a dance worthy of Tim supposed to be_ ’.

 

Kon pouted but he let Tim be carried away by the Demon. He could ask Tim to dance with him again back in the Titan Tower for practice later. Then he secretly drunk a glass of cocktail before flying home to the Kent’s.  

 

Lex called Kon on his private mobile (Lex gave it on Kon’s last birthday) the next morning to discuss the opportunity of actually building up from the newest rumor of him trying to court the Wayne Princess. When Lex called, Kon just woke up from his slumber and wasn’t using 100% of his brain (which was quite small). Kon didn’t think too much and just agreed because Lex also offered him the chance to marry Tim. Who wouldn’t want to marry Tim? Tim is the best at everything and the prettiest Robin of them all. Of course Kon wants Tim. His morning wood was spent thinking off Tim’s delectable behind.

 

By breakfast time, Kon started to realize what he had signed his life into when Aunt Martha asked him about Tim, and then showing Kon the morning herald gossip column. Kon tried to call Lex to cancel his agreement; but it was too late; within two hours, Lex corps came out with announcement of courting the Wayne Princess as mean to tie up Gotham and Metropolis together. Following the announcement, the Luthor Corps’ stock price rise in Metropolis stock market while plummeted in Gotham’s stock market. Bruce Wayne came out with counter announcement an hour after, that the arrangement was one-sided only and has yet to be accepted by the Wayne.

 

That evening, Superman warned Superboy to not step into Gotham anymore, because not only Bats were on his trail; the villains and citizens alike were craving for blood for one Conner Kent-Luthor. Even though Kon is half kryptonian, fighting the whole city is unadviseable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU soo much for reading, commenting, giving me prompts and kudos! I am slowly going through one by one--you see, I dried up. This story is sooo fun, but I am afraid if I take it further, only angst will follow. such is the destiny of any story I touch. 
> 
> sorry for this short chapter guys.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The different interactions with the main characters give fun scenarios (more flirty brothers please~!) , but can you imagine what everyday life is like for Gotham civilians? The local news now ends with a segment on what Tim did that day. Tim-branded merchandise sold in shops and online. Tours of the places that he normally is seen for out-of-towners (also popular with your local villains). Tim going on a local kids program (like Sesame Street) and it becoming #1 trending on YouTube for days. Of course the family eats it up while Tim pretends none of it is happening. 
> 
> ... hopefully I give this prompt justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduce to you, my partner in crime: "Titan-r-us" ! She is so lovely to give me some snippets continuation of my last chapter! She is awesooomeeeee~~~ Thank you!!!

Timothy Drake was born with the wealth of Drake Family, and thus was used to dress properly as a young boy. He had two types of outfit: one expected of ‘Timothy Drake-Wayne’, the other ‘I wear what I want’. Recently, the wardrobe has expanded without Tim’s deliberate choice, dubbed the ‘Princess Closet” by Tim in his head.

 

Bruce was the initial proprietor. Tim went home one day to find the wall adjacent to his room was gone; and instead there was a walk-in closet. How Bruce managed to do it within 12 hours were sort of miracle. Inside, 10% were of his old and comfortable clothes (jumpers; Superboy T-shirts), then 15% of his ‘Drake-Wayne’ Clothes (overgrown suits and stiff ties), while the rest were things appropriate for his Princess persona. It includes wide arrays of scarves; hats; soft cardigans; sweaters; suits; dress shirts; socks; dress shoes; glasses; and even more make up than Tim knew(Tim usually use some foundation and cover ups to mask his bruises and cuts. It wouldn’t do to enter the Board Room Meeting with green eyes and long cuts on his cheeks after a patrol night). Nevertheless, it was still masculine to a degree, so Tim felt it was alright. They are all very comfy and covering up his body, sometimes even engulf Tim’s body burrito style.  

 

Then Dick returned to the Wayne Manor and saw Tim’s walk-in closet. He squealed like a girl and decided he has the right to design things for Tim to wear. Knowing Dick, the outfits were gaudy, clashing in colours and style. It has holes in many parts of body and very tight for the rest; the first time Tim came out with Dick’s choice (skin tight yellow leggings, red tank tops and tattered cardigan in green) Bruce put a foot down and forbid Dick from giving Tim fashion advises (Yet Tim still listened sometimes to Dick—who can resist those big, blue eyes, tail wagging at Tim? So yes, Tim wore the green vest with orange T-shirt one day, much to his chagrin. Strangely enough, it became the trend for the week and all the top fashion chain stores all came out with similar colour theme).

 

Jason found it very hilarious and thus found it his mission to add stranger things in the name of ‘fashion’. Tim got strange packages of Korean animal face masks; blush on and lip tints. He also got several cute five toes socks in various colour, as well as Sailor Moon-themed socks. Tim was alright with them, but he got the Disney Princess dresses (with their tiaras and sparkling shoes!) and chucked it on Jason’s cackling face. Cass liked it though; so Tim wore the dresses one night just for Cass—and then all the Wayne boys, Bruce and Alfred crashed in one by one, pretending they entered Tim’s room by mistake. It was a funny (and humiliating night for Tim) where Belle dress was family choice and Ariel Mermaid dress gave Bruce heart attack (almost). Alfred secretly captured all of it in his camera and put it into the Wayne family album.

 

Tim didn’t expect Damian to jump on the wagon, but the Demon Brat did. He was also supported by Ra’s, in which Tim found his closet was filled with sparkling priceless heirloom jewelry of Al Ghul’s family. Tim also found various notes from Ra’s (creepy, much?) asking what kind of wedding style he preferred. Tim tried to explain to Damian how inappropriate it was; and the next day the jewelry was gone; replaced by fresh flowers. Tim preferred the flowers as he could bring it to work the next day and gave it to anyone he saw—which earned Tim more confirmation of his “Princess” status by having and generously giving flowers to everyone (literally everyone—baristas in the morning, homeless, passers by, Tam, or any employee who enters his sights when he still have any flowers, really. People started to push each other to get those flowers).

 

Truly, Tim hasn’t bought anything for himself recently.

 

But of course, his most comfy Superboy Shirt is his first choice, and so he always steals fresh batch from Kon’s wardrobe in the Titan Tower (Kon has, like, a gazillion of them lying around). However, ever since Kon’s evil dad announced the courting, suddenly his Superboy T-shirt collections (he has 8 of them at that point) were gone and replaced by Batman, Nightwing, Hood and Robin symbols T-shirt. Tim face palmed and screamed at the family for five minutes before Dick pouted and returned the Superboy T-shirts (in various stage of destruction). Tim has no choice but to wear his new shirts.

 

On the side, Tim found out his agenda became tighter and tighter. The Media ate up the whole Princess Wayne thing like the Karda****n Family with more style. Tim’s business partners now expected a meal meeting instead of the quickie 15 min meetings, and Tim’s proposal or demand were accepted from the very first minutes, followed by 45 minutes of them trying to know Tim better (a.k.a flirting). Tam acted as the professional time keeper, keeping Tim from those too long. Tim found himself in photo studios (especially after the fashion show) where many designers begged him to wear their new “Wayne Princess inspired” outfits. Tim did it because he managed to get them donate to Wayne charity (Tim was amazed by the sudden increase in the charity funds—he gets Dick and Damian to personally managed the funds. Tim has ambitious goals of getting Gotham as homeless-less city in a year).

 

Meanwhile, Bruce and the rest of Wayne family also get the limelight; public were very eager to see them posing with Tim. Several notable fandom appeared in Gotham, each pairing Tim with either Dick, Jason, Damian and Cass. Some actually pair him with Bruce (Tim shivered when he knew and promised Bruce in no way that was plausible. Jason was laughing until his stomach hurts). In Metropolis, it was unanimous one fandom only, of Tim and Conner, which induced some fandom wars between Gotham and Metropolis (on side note, Dick also campaigned himself with Tim in Bludhaven, with moderate success). Apparently, it has become some sort of pooling in the Gotham Underground too (Joker was the head of Bruce x Tim fandom—Batman actually kicked Joker unconscious when he knew).

 

Tim went beserk when Jason brought back a pair of undies with Tim’s face on it (it goes like this: “Hey, hey look! Your pretty face on undies! it is selling like hot cakes in underground, only 5 dollars each! Tagline: “feel Princess Timothy on your ass all day! That is bloody awesome, Babybird! I bought a dozen, by the way. Can I have your autographs on them please?”

 “ _DIE_ , JASON. _DIE_ ”

“Please don’t get the blood on the carpet, Young Master Tim. It is quite hard to remove the stain afterwards.”

“Noted, Alf.”)

 

On a related note, Tam told Tim that Wayne Building has become the number one tourist spot, as some of the local travel agency made sort of “Princess Daily Journey” where they guided the group to places where Princess often visited. They are always overbooked, and Damian reported he saw the Riddler attended one of them. Bruce tried to control them, but to no avail.

 

Tim’s beloved small café (he loved the espresso there) became so famous they gave Tim his espresso for free everyday.  Anything he wore became sort of trend the next day, and fashion TVs follows him like bees. Tim was grateful that the Wayne Building and Manor were all paparazzi-proof, otherwise his deal with S.H.I.E.L.D the other day might be found out by the media. It was getting harder and harder to conduct business professionally. Tim still maintained some of his ice director persona, though. But it all went to hell after he agreed to do a one time TV show for kids, in which he read story books to a group of orphans and encouraged them to believe that happily ever after do exist.  

 

Tim wondered what his life has become, and a little place in his head screamed it would all end up when people realize how boring and disappointing he was. It was all just for the cover up. Tim shouldn’t get too cocky about it. Otherwise, how could one explained why the whole nice treatment came just after the Princess Project, and not a second before? He knew his parents never really care; Bruce only had him because Tim asked Bruce to, Dick was the brother because Tim was the only one available to be nagged. Jason and Damian were more honest and forward on their feelings of Tim ( _die, die, die, pretender_ ). In his moment of solitude (which was hard to get these days), Tim curled into himself, knees up and face smashed into his wiry thighs; wondering why he was so unloveable.

 

* * *

 

A drabblish continuation of last chapter by Titan-R-Us:

“Of course Kon's first sleepy response would be, "Marry Tim? Sure I want to marry Tim, who doesn't want to marry Tim?" And then for him to try to backtrack hard when he realizes that he's now made enemies of an entire city? Priceless.

Kon frantically calling Tim up to explain and Tim responds with  


"Kon, you're an idiot."   


"You already knew that dude, now HELP me before Nightwing breaks into my house to kill me in my sleep!"  


"Nah, that's a Damian's type of action."   


"Come on, it was an accident, you know how I am when I first wake up. I didn't MEAN to agree to a enterprise courtship of doom thing."   


"Well that's what you get when your dad is Lex."   


"Tim~"

 

And Tim does proceed to smooth things over. Maybe make an announcement that he's open to friendship, (which does still rise stocks for both LexCorps and Wayne Inc) but he's not ready for a new romantic relationship currently. (To which Damian, Dick and Jason may have plans to change very shortly...)

But Lex doesn't want to back out from the deal. so he still pursues Tim to be his son (daughter?)-in-law. They ended up in the tabloid. Metropolis citizens all loved the Tim/Kon, but Gotham citizen was like :burn him in hell!!!: Damian did visit Kon in his sleep; Jason visited the Teen Titan Tower and asked for a "friendly" sparing. Nightwing tries to keep Superboy from Red Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos, comments and prompts! I feel honored when I read them, and please rest assured, I will keep trying to fulfill them! My apologies if your prompts have yet to come out--I struggle to keep them chronologically right fit to the story. But anyone interested also can add on too >:D! 
> 
> More prompts please!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titan-R-Us prompt in tumblr: ".. Oh Wayne Princess headcanon: Tim DOES get sick more often cause of no liver. But just because of the princess thing the batfam finally NOTICES it. Plus do they know about Tim losing his liver?..."
> 
> Heading for angst train. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd the angst is here! I am sooo in love with Wintersnight, her Tim-centric fics are awesome and so full of Tim angst I am so deep in love cant get enough of it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There are several types of waking up.

 

Sleeps don’t come easily to Tim Wayne or Red Robin, so whenever he could get it, he used it to the fullest as much as possible. Having a great sleep to recuperate was a luxury Tim has learned to appreciate and be grateful of. He usually achieved it through sleeping in his own den in the safe house penthouse he owned; sometimes in the middle of Teen Titans cuddle pile (he knew they have protocols for him. Sometimes Tim felt they are all too overprotective. Yes, he forgot to sleep or eat or breathe sometimes, but hey, Tim is a big guy and can take care of himself. The Titans were especially overbearing after that one time when he almost died from the infection—the memory of pus they drained from his ribcage alone was enough for Kon to turn green and nauseated) and just when he was almost off it—when he couldn’t take it anymore and just lost his consciousness.

 

Today was one of the last one. His head felt too heavy and his eyes were unfocused, his whole body ached and he couldn’t stop coughing. His throat was dry and his cough came from his chest—painful, dry, hollow cough that sounds horrible. He couldn’t move much—his backbone ached and his scars all stings at the same time; his skin was too sensitive to touch. Even his comfy Superboy T-shirt wasn’t soft enough.

 

Usually Tim would fight to wake up and be ready, as he lived alone and Wayne Enterprise/Vigilante things wait for no one. So he slowly climbed out of his bed (comfy and fluffier than he used to, and harder to climb out of) and dropped to the floor. He groaned and trying to gather his balance. Which way was up…?

 

Yes, that way. Alright.

 

He managed to stand slowly and slid to the bathroom using a hand on the wall to guide him. he couldn’t see clearly, but his body automatically reached for the shave tool—none of that this morning, he guessed and searched for the toothbrush and toothpaste instead. It was funny how things he took so granted was so hard to do when he had this kind of episodes. He didn’t think he missed any of his antibiotics dose. He didn’t get injured too much, and he didn’t patrol around the dumpster… oh. He went to the hospital as Timothy Drake-Wayne for the sick children-day just the day before. Maybe that was when he caught the infection.

 

He finished brushing his teeth and washed his face with one hand—his other arm was still hanging onto the basin, trying to keep his balance. He drunk a bit of tap water, and then went to search for clothing. What day was it? it was work day for sure, and he should wear the CEO attire. But the place where his clothes should be hanged onto was gone, and instead there was a space. What…?

 

Oh, the walk-in closet. Right. He was the fucking princess.

 

He took the nearest thing he could grab—a grey cardigan, a pink collared Shirt and any pants. He forwent the socks because he sure doesn’t have the dexterity to put them on now. when it felt presentable, he slowly walked out of the room.

 

Just to stumble into someone’s chest.

 

“Tim?” Bruce’s voice sounded so far away. Shit. His ears were blocked. He tried to swallow to ease his throat, but it felt dry and scratchy instead, which made him coughed out loud.

 

“Tim… sick?”

    

What? Tim wanted to ask. He missed something from the question. He wasn’t that sick, this was kind of normal. He could deal with a lot worse. This was just a normal infection. He just needs his coffee and three doses of normal antibiotics. He would be fine an hour after that. So he crawled out of the arms holding him.

 

“I..’ his voice sounded so croacky and dry, “.. can go..” dry cough, “…to wor…”

 

He felt his body being dragged up and someone carried him easily down to the stairs. As much as Tim was thankful that he didn’t need to climb down the stairs creepy-The-Ring-style, he wasn’t really enjoying being carried around like a fucking princess. Tim tried to communicate as much as he could, ensuring them that he could walk and function, just after a few shot of his antibiotics.

 

Someone came near too and suddenly there were more people around them. Someone said something and noises came and Tim felt his body was put onto a bedding. The medical ward, he assumed. He groaned to tell them he didn’t need the coddling, and all he needed was just a dose of painkiller if they have any, but the stings of IV was familiar and he felt someone opened his clothed chest to take some readings.

 

He kind of passed out in the middle for a bit, and next thing he knew, someone tried to make him open his mouth to eat something before antibiotics. He opened his lips and felt the soft sweet texture of honey porridge. Ah, that was good. Alfred must have made it. Alfred’s food is to die for. Feeling full and nice after several spoonful, Tim decided that maybe he could take a brief nap, just a little.

 

Just… a little.

 

* * *

 

 

“He lost his spleen, Bruce. His _spleen.”_ Dick sounded sick and horrified. “When…? And why don’t we know about it?”

 

Bruce didn’t look too happy either as he read the scan report. Tim’s immune system was low enough like a cancer patient after low dose of chemotherapy. For him to still trying to work as normal even in those condition, moreover acting like it was normal and he was used to it made Bruce want to punch something. Maybe himself for not noticing it sooner.  

 

Alfred was the one wiping Tim’s sweaty forehead, while Damian uncharacteristically trying to bundle Tim up like a burrito. The lithe body on the medical bay was sweating even though his whole body was cold. Dick forced himself to calm down and check on the pulse points, which didn’t really help either as it was also quite low compared to normal human.

 

Jason came back to the medical bay (he stayed in the manor now most of the week) and throw a black bag onto the side table. He growled and punched the wall; Dick immediately came to stop him. The first Robin took the bag and checked inside. There were syringes, some substances and many, many pills; when he read the labels, he frowned in confusion. Bruce took it from Dick to check.

 

The bag was filled with antibiotics, painkillers and numbing agents. There was also one strong stimulant there. The syringes looked like they are well worn. When tested, it was not drugs (Bruce almost exhale in gratitude, but immediately frowned when he saw what it was) but higher dose of concentrated prophylactic antibiotics. His princess lost his spleen, and none of them knew when.

 

It was unacceptable. He claimed he treasured his princess, but Tim has been functioning sub par with his lost of spleen.

 

Slowly life bleeds back to Tim, as his body reacted with the antibiotics and the inflammation went down. The vitals showing stead recovery to almost normal to a person with heavy flu, and Tim looked better, slowly. His eyes opened and he turned his head.

 

“Why…” his voice was dry, so he coughed. But it was the wrong move as the cough grew into painful and hoarse chest cough. “Why am I here?”

 

“You are sick, Timmy.” Dick smiled and wiped Tim’s long bangs from his face. Tim frowned.

 

“No, it’s fine. I can go to work now.”

 

“Mister Timothy, you are not well enough to work, I am afraid.” Alfred coolly answered, but his hands were already checking Tim’s vital. “Let’s take a day off, shall we?”

 

“I am fine, Alf. I can go to work.” Tim shook his head. “I am used to this. This is fine. I don’t need to be coddled.”

 

“You are not fine, Timmy. We almost lost you.” Dick said softly. Tim frowned deeper.

 

“No, it was nothing. I can still walk and everything. Worse thing had happened before. This is nothing, Dick.”

 

The words were like strong punch to Bruce’s gut, and apparently almost everyone in the room except Tim. It showed how little concern Tim gave himself, and the self-believe that he had suffered worse—and none of them knows. or care. 

 

Jason growled. He was always the most emotional one. “Damn it, Baby Bird! Just … Just stay and rest, can’t you?”     

 

“What do you mean, Jay?” Tim asked faintly. “I am alright. I have quarterly meeting today, and Tam is going to kill me if I don’t attend them.”

 

“I will kill her if she did.” Jason growled, making Tim flinch. “She can take the meeting and shove it up her arse. You are not going anywhere.”

 

“Stop it, Jay. You are distressing Tim.” Dick cut through quickly. “Relax Tim, one of us can substitute you for that meeting…”

 

“I will attend that meeting.” That was Damian’s way of saying ‘I volunteer’. “You just stay home and rest.”

 

“What…’ Tim looked lost and suddenly upset. “I don’t get it. What is wrong with all of you? I am fine and I can go!” to proof his point, Tim rise from the bed straight, despite looking like he might topple anytime. “See? I am bloody _fine!_ So just stop being overprotective and shit. I am not a fucking frail princess!”

 

“No. You are sick.” Bruce said quickly, stopping himself from continuing with the word ‘princess’.

 

“This happens a lot of times before and nobody fucking cares. I don’t even care myself, I could still work and everything. What is wrong with you guys? Is the princess persona hit your head too hard? The princess is just a shitty image, I don’t need all of you to hover and pretend to care like this. There are no media or anyone here to pretend for! Just cut this shit out!”

 

“Timmy, you are sick.” Dick tried to soften the situation, the mother hen he was. “We care that you are sick. There is nothing to pretend about. And you lost your spleen…”

 

“I lost it a long time ago and nobody said anything about it. so why now?” Tim croaked, and Bruce realized it might not be a good idea to upset Tim and made him screamed out loud. “I am not a weak princess! Don’t worry, I can pretend to be sickly and frail and ice for the image in front of Gotham; but I don’t need your damn pity!”

 

“This is never pity, Baby Bird.” Jason growled. Bruce realized it might blow up spectacularly if Jason became more upset because Tim was upset, so he stepped in.

 

“Dick, Jason, go up and tell Tam Tim is taking the day off. Damian, go and prepare with Alfred to sub Tim’s work today. I will take care of Tim here.”

 

Some “buts…” were heard, but his words were final. Everybody left him and Tim on the table. Tim looked flustered and angry, but he was coughing hard too.

 

Bruce took some hot wet cloth and covered Tim’s chest to reduce the coughing. Tim slowly stopped heaving and turned to him.

 

“B, tell me the truth. What’s it now? I can work today. I am fine. This happens lots of time before. I am fine. Trust me.”

 

“No. It looks like this had happened many times before. But you never tell us.”

 

“Why should I tell you?” Tim was even more upset and genuinely confused. His impeccable self-control was muffled with the strong painkiller and drugs he had inside his bloodstream. “Nobody ever cared before. I have learned to overcome this, B. I know what to do. This is nothing. I am not too sick.”

 

Bruce’s chest pained when he heard it. “I do care, Tim. This is not ‘ _fine’_.”

 

“No.” Tim shook his head. “This is all because of the Princess shit, right? You guys started to think I am a fucking frail princess. I am not, B. I am an adult, a grown emancipated man. I know you guys don’t need me except to be the perfect vigilante and WE CEO, and trust me, I don’t expect much form you too. I know what my value is, so just trust me I can still do your fucking plan. You don’t need to worry I cannot do the princess act. This is my own problem and you don’t need to pretend to care.”

 

“…What do you mean by value?”

 

Tim went rigid. He closed his eyes. “Don’t try me, B. I know you only think I am a replacement of your sons; a sacrificable substitute while waiting for the real sons. I am just the helper, the nice to have kid to cover for your team, fulfilling your plan. I get it you don’t really be bothered about unwanted burden like me, and I have given up to try and make you care, but please stop mocking me with it, I am not in the mood right now.”

 

“Stop.” Bruce felt so sick to hear his dearest princess, the one he holds to dear heart and afraid to hurt like he did his older sons, told Bruce to his face about how unimportant, sacrificable substitute he felt. Bruce didn't even realise he had hurt his third son the most. “Stop. Tim. Tim, listen to me.”

 

“What?” Tim asked, eyes glassy. Bruce hold the pretty, beautiful pale face on his palms, and Tim never looked so young, afraid, biting his lips as if believing he would get scolded. “I am sorry, B. I don’t mean to say it that bluntly, I…”

 

“What do you think I am, Tim? What am I to you?”

 

Tim blinked and answered softly. “…You are Batman. You are the symbol of justice and hope for Gotham.”

 

“No, I ask you what am I to you?” Bruce asked without cutting off the eye contact.

 

Tim eyes glossed even more, only Tim’s long lashes managed to keep the moist from dropping onto his cheek. “You are… You were my mentor, and I look up to you. I wish… _Iamyoursontoo_.” The last few words were too weak and soft to hear, and Bruce had it just because their faces were so close together. “I am sorry, I don’t mean… I mean, you are my boss, like my legal father.”

 

“Tim….”

 

“I am sorry, I don’t mean it, I take it back. I am sorry.” Tim tried to shake his face away from Bruce’s palms, his hands weakly trying to grab away Bruce’s hands from his cheek. Tim’s cheeks were a bit wet and he tried to hide it.

 

Bruce couldn’t stand it anymore and he pulled the thinnest son onto his embrace. It hurt him how his own dearest son felt so unloved that his wish was to become one of his ‘sons’. How he had failed Tim until the quite kid needed to be independent because he didn’t believe that the Bats have his back.  

 

“I am sorry, Tim. I am so sorry.” Bruce grabbed his son and wouldn’t let go. Tim was stiff in his embrace. “You don’t need to try and make me care about you. I already care. You don’t need to wish you were my son. You _are my son_ and I _love you._ ”

 

Tim twitched. Bruce hugged even tighter, even though it might hurt Tim. “It’s my fault you think this way. I fail to make you feel accepted in this family. I fail to notice your silent cry. I failed to notice your health issue. You were the most dependable son of mine, I ended up taking you for granted. I should have been your anchor, but you ended up as my anchor instead and I let you drifted away. I am sorry Tim. I am sorry.”

 

“… Are you serious?” Tim asked softly, right on his ears. “Is it not just because of the Princess image?”

 

“Tim…”

 

“I understand you know. If you, I mean, if you care because I am currently your ‘princess’.” Tim whispered. “You don’t need to placate me, I understand.”     

 

“Tim, I am honestly telling you the truth.”

 

“You don’t need to, you know.” Tim answered back. “I am already happy knowing you care, even if it’s just for show.”

 

Bruce realized it was naïve of him to erase years of inadequate treatment with few words. Tim is smart and independent, and years of concrete mistakes were more than enough proof for his strong belief of being unloved replacement. But Bruce was not Batman without reasons, so he knew when to retreat and when to attack.

 

He hugged Tim for the last time and released him, then kissed his son on the forehead.

 

“This is not for show, Tim. As you said, there is no one here.”

 

Tim looked wrecked and raw but his eyes were still hard. “Then...maybe you just humor me?”

 

“Why should I do that?”

 

“To placate me, to keep me playing the princess role.”

 

Bruce smiled sadly and touched Tim’s face. “Now that I know, I will keep apologise and telling you how I love you”—Tim blushed a bit—“until you understand I am not pretending or trying to placate you. I love you, Tim. Because you are _my son_ , just like Dick, Jason and Damian _are_.”

 

Tim didn’t look like he accept it, but he nodded. Bruce treated it as a small victory.  

 

“So now, please humor this old man and get some rest. Also, before that, tell me everything. Why did you lose your spleen?”

 

Tim’s subsequent (unwilling, as Bruce kept digging) explanation was even harder to accept. But Bruce deserved to be tortured this way, because he had failed his own son.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm maybe this time instead of prompt I would like to ask for feedback. I have a bunch of prompts ready and plans to write them out, but I am quite unsure about this chapter (as it took unexpected turn from the usual fluffy train). so if it isnt good, I might put it in a separate drabble, and not on this story. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, it is fully unintended. Editing at 1 am in the morning is very not good.  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter based on prompt: " Or where Tim is caught hanging out with Kon by the press cause they're best friends and cue jealous batboys.  
> Or Tim goes to the Kent farm but doesn't tell anyone cause it's normal for him to go but the whole city goes berserk searching for him. Maybe some villains try to find him too." by LazyFangilCat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I migrate to new city and it took everything out of me. 
> 
> But I want to give you a little holiday chapter, hope you enjoy it!

It was fine and dandy the first three days of Bats Hen-mothering when Tim couldn’t open his eyes properly let alone realised what was happening around him. But by day four and a half, he realised he couldn’t take it anymore. Each and every one of them found reasons, more ridiculous by the minutes, to stay inside his room, one person at a time.

 

Dick just simply stated Tim’s sickness was because lack of cuddles (Tim couldn’t move already—Bruce wrapped him in the thickest layers possible—he felt like a well bubble-wrap Amazon box). Jason barged in and read him poetry—it was funny until he started reading the one in Latin, and honestly it was just weird for Tim. Damian sneaked in, suddenly came out from under his bed, bringing fluffy animal plushies one by one until Tim’s bed was fully colonised by them. Alfred was the welcomed one, bringing all sort of delicacies and sweet warm tea (no coffee for sick Timmy, not yet). Bruce was the only one not physically inside the room—but Tim swore he felt more cameras planted inside his room and he saw Bruce’s shadow by the window. So creepy.

 

So he asked them to leave. Not a snowball chance in hell. They stuck like limpet, and Tim didn’t even have time for personal time in the bathroom. Finally on the sixth day after that, when he couldn’t procrastinate his Bat work and CEO duties, he finally snapped and used his silent ninja skill to get to the roof, took off all the tracking hidden within layers of clothing Bruce gave him and then called Kon.

 

Kon answered immediately by flying towards him, smiling his usual grin.

 

“Kon-air service, how may I help you?”

 

Tim huffed and climbed the bigger boy, which Kon accepted gleefully. When his arms were full of Tim, they took off.

 

“Where to?” Kon asked happily, feeling Tim’s smaller and slim body near his chest. Tim buried his face onto Kon’s shoulder, then started to ramble how impossible the Bats have become for the last week. Kon then explained that Tim has been missed—not only in the Titan Tower, but also in Gotham and Metropolis. People are asking where the Princess was, and many speculation about kidnapping and health issue resurfaced. Tim snorted.

 

They arrived in Kon’s room and Tim immediately went for the thing under the bed. Kon was half horrified and impressed when Tim took out a sleek black laptop. He didn’t even ask when or how Tim hid his laptop there, but Tim started to open the thing and typed so fast. He didn’t move even after half an hour later, when Kon returned to the room with some orange juice and chocolate chips Ma made.

 

“Hey, you alright?”

 

“ _I have 749 more emails to read_. More emails but they bounced because my inbox is full. And my inbox is 40 GB.” Tim answered while still typing like crazy. “None of the Wayne actually look at their emails.”

 

Kon shrugged and wrapped himself around the lithe male. Tim didn’t move, too used to Dick snuggling in, and let Kon manhandle him (as long s he could still type) and soon he was sitting on Kon’s lap. Kon was so warm as well, with his head trying to read the screen over Tim’s shoulder (not that Kon could understand it). It was nice and Kon enjoyed Tim’s scent so much he fell asleep.

 

When he opened his eyes, he found himself still sitting. And Tim was sleeping on top of him too, with laptop blinking from battery-usage warning. It was so nice—Tim’s bottom was right on top of his crotch, warm and snuggly. Kon’s arms were around Tim in tight hug, and Tim’s face just nuzzled nicely on Kon’s chest. If only that moment would last forever. Maybe if they get married…? Then Kon blinked and realised they weren’t alone in the room.

 

Clark was there with sombre face, as if telling Kon he had done a big mistake. Lex was smiling next to Clark, smartphone taking pictures. On Clark’s other side, Nightwing (in all his regalia), stood menacingly with cold face.

 

“Nightwing…” Clark was holding the man back, and looked like giving a huge effort even for a supes. “It may not be as it looks, he didn’t kidnap Tim. They are still well clothed and…”

 

“Let Timothy go, you weasel.” The cold order was scary, even Kon shivered. It also wore Tim up, sniffling and moving a little on Kon’s chest. It made everyone wants to coo.

 

“Nigh’win’?” Tim asked quietly. It changed Nightwing immediately, the vigilante rushed toward them and took Tim from Kon’s lap. Tim curled into Nightwing like he used to (Kon wondered since when Tim became used to being carried). Nightwing spared Kon a short dirty look and walked slowly out of the room. Meanwhile, Tim ignored the whole thing and went back to sleep.

 

“…I told you this is dangerous.” Superman gave him a pitiful look, while Lex came forward and hugged Kon, congratulating him for a job well done.

 

Kon didn’t know what to feel.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Lex did what he did, and the Metropolis newspaper went crazy with picture of Kon and Tim snuggling together, sleeping. The fandom went nuts, and so was the stock market. Luthor’s stock price skyrocketed. The whole city hailed Kon as their new Prince. The reverse happens in Gotham, and media went crazy to dispel the Conner –Timothy “rumour”.  

 

But Kon wasn’t happy. His morning was just not too good. He just managed to barely survived the encounter with Robin when he woke up with the knife beside his pillow with Robin spitting accross his room, and now he was running away from the Red Hood’s trigger happy guns chasing him through the farm. Luckily the cows were enjoying their grass on the other side that day. Superman helped take care of the others like Poison Ivy and Ra’s. Bart helped him getting the others distracted.

 

Kon flew to the city and hid in alleys, hoping it will throw his chasers away. When after 5 minutes of calm, it lulled Kon into false feeling of security.

 

“ _Superboy_.” Something called him and every instinct in Kon’s head screamed danger. He turned to see the Bat himself coming out from the darkness. Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are the others?” Tim asked Dick, who was busy feeding him cereals. Not that Tim liked cereals, but he still couldn’t move from Dick’s clutch for the past three hour. “Dick, I have enough cereals already. I am full.”

 

Dick didn’t answer and just scooping more cereal for Tim.

 

“Dick? I need to work. There are so much work to be done and…”

 

“Sssh little brother, shhh.” Dick cooed. “Just enjoy. Just enjoy.”

 

 

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please more prompt!!! Thank you for reading~ 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter to answer the prompt:   
> "Tim finding fanfiction that ships him with the batboys or maybe Kon and he's mildly traumatized and can't stop blushing when he looks at them." by LazyFangirlCat. 
> 
> And additional snippet by Rose_par_Thorns :) Thank you so much darling!!!

Tim was well aware on the existence of Fanfiction long before he was Robin. In fact, it was one of his secret hobby—reading the ones on Batman and Robin over and over again. However he always stays with the G rated, and only ventured to the Teen rated if the reviews are positive enough to tempt him. He steered away from the M and Extreme rated ones as he was a good kid, he knows he wasn’t supposed to read those because he was not of age.

 

It was just a hobby that slowly faded from his mind as the complexity of his life increases (especially after he became the Princess—who has the time to read fanfiction when even your bathroom time was timed by Tam the Secretary, for no matter how good she was, she still couldn’t reduce the meetings Tim had in a day due to business demand). And he wasn’t aware of it until the one night when Fanfiction became the source of his nightmare.

 

_The patrol that night was light and easy—there weren’t much cases, just the minor breaks-in and car hijacking. Red Robin swung from one building to the next wondering where the baddies were. It was two nights after Christmas, usually people started to lose their money and trying to get some for booze and fireworks for New Year party. Yet there wasn’t much to see—even Tim wondered whether he should open up his old cold cases now that he has time._

_When he returned to the Cave, there were the full family members (the male ones anyway). Hood, N and Robin were there, looking on the Bat-pad on N’s hands. B was staring at the screen intensely, and no one actually realised Red Robin entered the Cave. Not that he minded (he has long passed the time he wanted to be acknowledged by the Bats) but it was kind of bad news that they weren’t aware of their surroundings. Something must be either dangerous or super interesting until everyone was silent and hooked to their corresponding screens._

_“What’s up?” Red Robin opened his mask, putting the thing onto table for cleaning later (Tim might have time to chemical-peel it later). His voice echoed through the cave, and immediately all of them looked up to Tim. Tim blinked before taking his water bottle and drunk from it. Nothing tasted better than water after patrol. He was a bit messy though; and some drops of liquid escaped his lips and dripping from his chin. Tim wiped it out easily and put away the bottle._

_He just realised no one actually answered his question (no worries) and just stared at him (that worries him)._

_“…Is there anything wrong?” Tim asked, concerned._

_Robin was the first one to blush and turned away, ttt-ing loudly before running up the stair to the manor. Hood (who was still wearing the helmet) turned away and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. N, still in his skin tight suit and mask, looked like wanted to say something but can’t; which practically made him look like a fish out of water. B immediately typed something and the screen changed. Tim realised B just changed the information on the screen, as if he was caught looking at something Tim’s not supposed to see._

_“What’s it?” Tim growled. He didn’t like it that they are trying to hide something from him. Maybe they were looking at how abysmal his patrol that night? He might be a little lethargic from too many work and too little sleep, but it was just normal. He was still alright that night and it was never a problem._

_“Ummm…” Nightwing finally managed to find his voice. “No..Nothing of your concern, Little Bro.”_

_Tim snatched the pad from N’s hand, and read._

_It was a familiar webpage. The layout, the colour, the writings on it. He blinked. He scrolled. He saw the tags._

_He was mortified._

_“They are entertaining for sure.” Hood shrugged, but Tim would bet his life that he was smirking inside his helmet. The fanfiction in front of Tim looked fairly harmless jumbled of words, but when one read deeper, it was actually detailing blow by blow male on male heated sex, with one of the male—the smaller one—pregnant. The main character was unclear, but the tags clearly said “Timothy Drake-Wayne x Richard Grayson”. Additional tags include “mpreg, breeding, fluff, smut, Princess Timothy gets all the love he can take and more”._

_Tim almost dropped the pad, and quickly returned it to Nightwing as if it was disease. He turned to Batman, and the screen turned to similar fanfiction sharing website, with the tag “Timothy Drake-Wayne x Red Hood”. Tim refused to see the rest of the tags._

_Tim took a deep breath and ran from the cave immediately._

 

* * *

 

Tam wasn’t particularly helpful either. She laughed her ass off, and then gave him mountains of printed scripts. Tim has goose bumps even before opening the script. He was right. It was a lengthy novel-like fanfiction about the Princess persona (Tim refused to admit it was him)’s romance with the spoiled but handsome Damian Wayne. Tim almost threw up inside his mouth.

 

However, after several minutes of internal argumentation, Tim finally took the script and read it. It was… fairly interesting. Up until the sex started (he seemed to like missionary…nope. The office desk scene was just too embarrassing) and it seemed Damian impregnated him.

 

Right.

 

Why in every single one of the fanfiction he encountered so far, he was pregnant?

 

But the pregnancy made the plot even more interesting, because it complicated their (Tim already forgotten his avoidance of using first person POV) already complicated relationship. Bruce seemed to be angry and ended up forcing them to marry. Tim ended up too caught in reading it and didn’t realise when Tam entered the room to bring in his lunch. Tam was half amused and half exasperated because frankly Tim has so much work that loosing 2 hours means he was so much behind.

 

It started the long nights fanfiction binge-reading after patrol (he even read some on patrol and especially glad when the crime was slow). Mostly Tim found that there are several type of fandom available. First was the one shipping him and Dick or Kon, they are mostly funny, heart warming and domestic. The ones shipping him with Jason were mostly deal with BDSM, redemption and hurt/comfort. With Damian, it seemed that the fandom loves romance, fantasy and the polarity of their characteristics. Tim avoids the rest, the small portion of the fandom world who shipped him with Bruce (No, just… no), superman (Tim blushed hard), various villain (Tim was honoured, really, but why the hell would someone shipped him with Two-Face?). He has yet to muster the courage to touch them.

 

Tim prided himself as a cold and calm detective. Yet now he couldn’t get things out of his mind, and it made him feel awkward near the people he was shipped with. Just the other day, when Jason casually stood behind him to see what he was doing with the Bat Com, Tim was fully aware about their closeness, Jason’s body heat behind him and Jason’s height (he was so much taller). Then Dick’s lap became a bit too warm for his liking (even though Tim is slowly getting used to be the family’s lap sack). Damian’s weird behaviour of actually giving him some flowers made him aware of how different Damian now, no longer the killing demon brat but actually a nice, if not super awkward little pubescent boy. (Kon, on the other hand, was different. Tim used to hide his crush on Kon. But he was over that monkey crush already, when Kon returned from death. He preferred to have Kon living as his best friend compared to dead as his lover. Tim still blamed himself for Kon's death).  

 

Tim wasn’t used to being aware of so many people, and this made him quite uncomfortable and tired.

 

Because of that reason, Tim ended up running to his nest; a comfortable apartment by the outskirt of the city owned by Alvin Drake. It was the place he usually used to hide from people when he burned out. After a night of silence (he was not on patrol and went home earlier from WE), he felt better when he woke up the next morning; just to find that his bed was already hijacked by armies of fluffy pillows and blankets, coffee ready beside his bed, and the whole Bat family camped in his living room (and Alfred cooking in unused, cramped kitchen).

 

Tim gave up caring and went back to sleep.  

 

* * *

 

**Additional snippet:**

The Batfam hid behind Tim who was perusing though the store display. They saw Tim's longing eyes toward the sparkling festive Christmas ornaments, and seemingly decided against purchasing it for there was no Christmas tradition in late-Drake (Tim was always alone, or joining the stiff Christmas Gala) or Wayne family (they usually spend the night patrolling and had mid night taco together instead of exchanging gift).

"Change of plan: Christmas is on." Batman hoarsely spoke to the comm; and every single one of the Waynes (including Barbara because she is the honorary Wayne and Cassandra who returned from HongKong immediately) scattered to change the manor into the ultimate Christmas tacky decoration.

Tim sighed as he saw the Wayne manor light up with all the décor (Dick was so enthusiastic, resulting in 10 reindeers and a big Santa balloon on the roof) and wondered who would clean up afterward. But he smiled too, because if he was honest to himself, he wanted to celebrate Christmas like normal people, just once in his life. Not just empty manor and patrol.

 

**Additional snippet by Rose_par_Thorns:**

 

Tim was annoyed.

 

Family Christmas was beautiful and perfect, for one day. Then it stretched into two, which was fine, but by the third day of loud family cheer Tim was done.   


He was exhausted! Every time he laid down to take a nap, Dick would burst in to build snowmen or decorate yet another Christmas tree. Sometimes it would be Jason, sweeping Tim up for Christmas stories by the fire. Damian would creep behind him and demand Tim to come try some cookies or other treats. Cass and Steph were the only ones who were remotely quiet, but even then if they saw him trying to nap they would coo and pull him into their laps.  


So the next time Tim tried to sleep, he went to the most remote, unused part of the manor, taking with him a pillow and a blanket, and curled up under a table in a dusty sitting room. For a while it worked, peace and quiet at last. Tim finally slipped off into a light doze, when not one, not two, but all five of his adopted siblings burst in!   


"Where were you!?! Why are you here, this dust can't be good for your lungs!"  


"Tt, I demand you stay within eyesight at all times"  


"Not good little brother, not good!"  


"Why d'chu run here baby bird, s'cold, let's go by the fire, a'right?"  


"ENOUGH! Shut up!"  


Stomping away, he went to the one place he knew he would get some quiet. Dashing down the stairs, his horde of siblings behind him, through the grandfather clock and right into a surprised Bruce's lap. Bruce looked at the yawning child in his lap and the loudly complaining horde that followed him.   


"Alright, everyone out, and no one comes down for six hours"   


"Awwwwww"   


Tim shot a triumphant smirk and curled the blanket tighter around himself. When his eyes closed though, everyone smirked at him. This was the first time Tim had used his "princess privilege" with the family. Even though they all spoiled him when they could, this was the first time Tim went to them to be spoiled. Whether he knew it or not, this showed that Tim was finally starting to trust that he was the princess of the family.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy new Year!!! 
> 
> Don't let things ruin your holiday, you all deserve the love :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Prompt: 
> 
> “I don’t care about me! The people of Gotham need my help!” by JustAGuest.

When it comes to paparazzi of Gotham City, there is only one thing harder than getting a picture of Batman: capturing the laugh of Wayne Princess. Timothy Drake-Wayne has innocent polite smile everyone adores; but not much laughing was documented from the Princess, simply because how tight-lipped he was. Many tries their best; from setting up a camping ground around the Princess’ mourning route (somehow the tents were always slashed by dawn), planting cameras on awkward angles (which mysteriously disappears within two minutes post-planting), or plain trying to buy in the secretary (always replied by snorted Tam and immediate hung up dial notes). 

 

That thing changes one day, although it was caused by an incident nobody wanted.

 

It was the opening of the fifth Wayne Foundation Homeless Station within the month. Since the Wayne Princess himself are going to give opening speech, the crowds massively gathered to cheer and show support for their Princess. The event also celebrated milestone of the lowest number of homeless people in Gotham, as many now employed in the Wayne Foundation Homeless Station. It was a great day indeed, and even the Gotham mayor was there, giving (boring) speech and thanking the Wayne Enterprise.

 

When the Princess came to the podium to give his speech, the crowd cheered like no tomorrow. He smiled with rosy cheeks, and started to explain their achievement, emphasizing of the improvement in society and the message to help each other. The crowds adored him more, keeping silent to focus on the speech. Behind the podium, important people (such as the Mayor) and Wayne family (Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson and Damian Wayne) simply smiling and focusing on their loveliest sibling.

 

It was then the first gunshot was heard, aiming for the podium. The Princess jerked in a split of seconds, narrowly missing the shot. Immediately gasps and screams were heard, and everything became chaos. With the amount of people in attendance, everything turned to worst security nightmare.

 

“EVERYBODY STOP!”

 

The Princess stated loudly yet calmly to the mic. The voice carried absolute authority that made everyone turned their heads to the podium. Everyone stopped panicking for a second.

 

“Calm down. Move slowly, everyone go into the building.” Tim spoke clearly. “Do not panic. I am here for you.”

 

“Tim! We need to take cover too!” Richard was already behind Tim, pulling him under the podium , taking cover.

 

“No, I am fine, Dick. Gotham’s people need me.” Tim maintained his voice over the mic. “Everybody please slowly get into the building for cover. Help the people around you, especially children and seniors."

 

Another gun shot was heard, but this time Tim didn’t dodge and it cut through his shoulder. Tim hissed from pain and Richard immediately covered Tim. Red blood started to taint the white shirt Tim wore. But Tim pushed his brother away.

 

“The shooter just want to create chaos otherwise I am already dead since the first clear shot.” Tim continued with calmness. “So everyone, please do not fall into panic and take cover as fast as you can in the building. We are strong, we are not afraid of terrorist.”

 

Somehow it spurred awareness from part of the masses that slowly spread out the whole. People started walking quicker and helping the defenceless others; all moving into the building. Security personnel started to give simple arrangement of movement, and the disaster control became more and more manageable. People knew where to go and they trust the Princess’ voice. Meanwhile Tim stood still behind the podium, readying himself for another shoot. Richard huffed in panic and also fondness.

 

Unbeknown by the mass, Red Hood already moved to the source of shooting to find the culprit. It only took him 5 seconds to realise the shooter was waiting by the third room window across the street (and just 10 meters from where he was hiding), and immediately he went there to stop. He managed to get the sniper seconds before he released the third shot. He apprehended the culprit (some concussion may or may not be involved). Apparently the sniper was hired by “The Mafia Boss” Maroni to create chaos and reduce public’s trust on Wayne Foundation since it has dampened the underground black market of drugs and guns due to the increasingly safe Gotham (they usually reap the benefits of people’s fear by supplying means of illegal self-defence). He then informed B and ensured everything was under control again.

 

Tim sighed in relief when he heard the news from B, and then moved to the building. It was a tight fit, because despite the shelter being built to accommodate at least 2,500 homeless people, it was not built to house more than 8,000 people at a time. However it seemed that people noticed this and some of them tried to coexist with a stranger within very tight radius and everybody cheered when Tim entered the building. People scuffled to make room for the Princess as he moved towards the centre of the room.

 

“Thank you everyone.” The Princess spoke out loud, and the room fell into silence. “Thank you for being calm and supporting each other during this emergency. I commend all of you for your bravery, and thank you for keeping the panic down. Now that the situation has calmed down, please check on yourself and the people around you for any injuries. I deeply apologise for the situation today and I hope everything is okay.”

 

A little toddler came from the crowd and toddling towards Tim. Tim immediately squatted to greet the little boy. His mother was right behind him, started to apologise for her son, when the boy just grabbed Tim’s thumb and asked innocently.

 

“Pwincess not okay. Look huwt.”

 

Tim couldn’t help but laughed at the cute little boy comment and hugged him halfway (away from his bleeding shoulder). “I am fine, little one. This doesn’t hurt. Are you hurt?”

 

The boy shook his head. “Nu uh. No huwts.”

 

“Then I am really glad.” Tim smiled even wider. He then returned the boy to his mother, and cameras were flashing around them. The mother stuttered with flushed face to apologise and thank Tim. Tim just laughed it off. The crowds returned to buzzing chatter and the injured checked in with Wayne securities. Meanwhile, Tim was hauled like a princess by Richard (he could _finally_ take his baby princess to tend the wound) out of the building, into their Mercedes. People clapped behind them, camera was flashing and it was just like a scene from an epic movie.

 

* * *

 

“I am fine, B. This is just a light graze. We have had worse.”

 

“Hmm.”  The Batman in his civilian uniform just grunted and gently cleaned up the wound. It was not too deep; but still it bleed quite a lot. Tim’s red-stained white shirt was already taken care of by Alfred.

 

“I am serious! Look, I can still move my fingers and everything.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“You don’t need to be too gentle with it. This is light graze only, B.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“Just accept it, Baby Bird.” Jason huffed in good humour. The taller man was sitting behind Tim’s reclining medical chair. “Daddy bats is in his super protective mode, you won’t be able to reason with him.”

 

“But.. Jay!” Tim whined. He knew it was unsuitable for the mighty image of Red Robin; yet he felt justified to be whiny just a bit because Bruce wasn’t listening to rationale either. “I am perfectly fine! It doesn’t even hurt anymore. I don’t need morphine at all.”

 

“Shhhh” Dick whispered and softly rubbing Tim’s hair. “Shhh. Everything is fine, just relax.”

 

Tim facepalmed with his good arm, earning a hiss from Bruce as the movement made the arm Bruce was tending to move as well.

 

“Tttt. There should be no scare on a Princess’ skin, Drake.” Damian commented from behind Jason.

 

“I am not a Princess!” Tim almost shouted in exhaustion. “I am Red Robin! My body has scars like doodle pads!”

 

“Yes, Yes, the scary fluffy Red Robin… Shhh…” Dick continued patting Tim’s soft hair.

 

Tim didn’t know how to react anymore and just sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Every newspaper printed out Tim’s laugh the next day, and were bursting with comment on their Gotham Princess. The sniper was apprehended and sent to trial immediately, with the quickest guilty-as-charged decision ever made by the Gothamite Jury. Vlogs and Blogs all busy talking about their experience and how their love/respect to adorable Princess increase. The Wayne Foundation Homeless Stations received influx of volunteer for at least three months to come.

 

The Major called Tim to give him a medal, but Tim refused. He didn’t need any medal, he stated in a rushed interview between his car to the entrance of Wayne building, he was just glad that Gotham People were safe and sound. He just need more coffee, he added in not much afterthought.

 

(Maybe he should have thought that better, as the next day he received packages and packages of coffee with various kinds. He blinked when he found a pile of them on his CEO table, and wordlessly turned to Tam, hand flailing towards the pile. Tam snorted.

“These are just a small pile. The rest are still sorted by interns. The rest are sent to the Manor. Alfred wants to see you this afternoon.”

Tim groaned. Alfred is already very strict about his caffeine consumption as it was.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I do the prompt justice. 
> 
> It has been a long time, and I apologise for taking so long. Just have not so positive future about my usual paying-job :(, so I am trying to save up just in case anything bad happen. ... Anybody can advise me on how can I secure more income? 
> 
> Anyway, please leave your prompt on comments as usual! It might be slower but I promise to keep it up!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's true love.

Before it all started, Tim had been indulging himself in the worst of habits—such as not sleeping for three days straight; rage-driving especially when he had yet to have his third cup of coffee or he was so late to the monthly morning stakeholder meeting; hiding some unhealthy chips under his stacks of Superboy T-shirt (Alfred wouldn’t let him eat Cool American Doritos in peace—and that was before Tim found out the wonderful Japan and their weird flavours. His current fave is the Tuna Mayo flavoured); drinking coffee marathon (personal achievement: 15 cups in 2 days, and Tim was staggering like mad by the end of it); overusing slang and emojis in the family chat groups; hiding Damian’s tofu and replaced it with definitely-non-vegan cheese; etc.

 

Well, in summary, Tim has at least 200 from the 238 bad habits listed in Bruce’s and Alfred’s book (and that include Jason’s: “I died once so I am entitled to [insert stupid thing here]” free-of-jail card).

 

This side of his life was the most impacted after he became the ‘Princess’ (By this point, Tim already given up trying to save his masculinity and trying to find inner calm instead). He couldn’t pull an all-nighter anymore because Jason (surprisingly) was the one who was very strict on bed hour (“Princess needs bright and clear skin, so how do we achieve that? By sleeping properly and mud mask, nu-uh”).  He couldn’t do road rage anymore, because every single working day the Gothamite traffic police escorted his car (fuck-his-life much!?) from Wayne Manor to wherever he needs to be and back (This started when Bruce told the Major how Tim suffers from ‘dizzy spells’ but still forcefully independent to drive himself, so he fears for his road safety, _always_ ). His stacks of chips were found because there were no more stacks of Superboy T-shirt (they were long gone; even when he tried to replenish the stock, Kon’s T-shirts always gone) and Tim didn’t have any more means to procure the Doritos when Damian hacked his automated monthly online shopping account and filled it with celery sticks (in retaliation of his food sabotage). Moreover, Alfred put some healthy snacks on the table all the time, which slowly made Tim used to eating apples instead of Fondue flavoured Doritos). Dick was the only salvation he has, where the Circus Prince still indulged him with some chocolate—which was smuggled inside his underpants, and so Tim tries hard not to think where the chocolate he was eating has _touched_ ).

 

But no-one, not even the crazy Bat Family, will stand between him and his true love: Caffeine.

 

They want to take out the Doritos? Fine. They want to take out his road rage? Fine. They want to make him sleep properly? Fine. But coffee is life, caffeine is love.

 

Tim found that he has no shortage supply of coffee—his business partners all bribed him with delicious coffee beans. His fans sent all sort of coffee (so far he loves Black Ivory or Luwak Coffee the best—apparently it was the coffee beans that has survived a mammals’ digestive track). His usual morning café provides him with free shots (they knew him and always gave him double shots, virgin). His Teen Titans always have coffee offerings whenever he arrived at the Tower (because he was less grumpy that way).

 

But it didn’t mean they didn’t try. Alfred did sweeping regularly to find hidden coffee inside the Manor (Tim cursed when he found that his hidden stash behind the Bat computer mainframe was taken). Bruce came to inspect his office almost everyday (but he couldn’t take the cup of coffee in Tim’s hand, nu-uh he can’t). Dick and Jason patrols with him so they control the amount of coffee he took during patrol; and Damian tried to intimidate the café into reducing the strength of coffee shot (he succeeded in reducing it to just a single shot for Tim every morning).

 

So Tim was livid. He couldn’t take it that his one love is limited for his consumption.

 

And thus, his rebellion against the tyranny. He started to drink energy drinks instead –small doses at first, to substitute the number of coffee. Then it became worse—he started to mix them together. The magnitude of will power to life when Tim had it the first time was unbelievable—Tim felt like he could truly fly like Superboy. It gave him the will to go through 478 pages of legal patent documents he needs to approve by the next morning because Bruce’s massive incompetence in reading those kind of stuff (“I am Batman, so I don’t need to read legal documents and just sign it”). It also still have enough left over to push him through Dick’s cuddles and Jason’s painting his nail. Hell, it even gave Tim the patience to blur over Damian’s voice for the whole night.

 

His true love never fails him after all.

 

And thus continues his love and dangerous affair with caffeine. When he saw the caffeine concentrate, his heart thumps like crazy. It was like falling in love all over again. He ordered a dozen of them and tried it with his green tea (Tam was roped into the war against caffeine, and she controlled the amount of cup of coffee that can come out from the coffee machine at work every morning. It has Company Memo and all. She was very efficient and Tim was glad she was roped into the war by later stage instead). Woah. It was kind of same like coffee, his sexy, beautiful caffeine supply.

 

But he couldn’t risk his newly found gold too much, because the family would read his new habit and raid his supply like they did the Doritos (Tim was super paranoid by now), so he kept it low and under the radar. He sewn some caffeine concentrate pills into his clothes and hats, so he could mix it when he needs it and pretended he was drinking just green tea/water/Gatorade (by the way, Gatorade was also regulated by Alfred, but freely supplied by the Teen Titans). He also keep some bottles hidden just underneath the sink, labelling it as one of his antibiotics.

 

For a week, Tim maintained his secret stash with glee, yet it became increasingly difficult and stressful. He added more and more dosage, yet somehow it was different that coffee. Usually with coffee, the caffeine effect came and go in slow, steady dosage. But with the shot, they came in bursts of wonderful energy, then left him flowing languidly and his body limp. His family started to worry about him whenever they caught Tim in his languid state. It created some tension with the family (Tim refused to be benched from patrol, Tim refused from being excused from morning meeting, and Tim definitely against resting in bed). Tim as finally put to bed by Bruce’s order. His secret stash was found out when Bruce meticulously went through his medicine (Bruce was suspicious because Tim didn’t put so much fight over his coffee intake). And then all hell break loose.

 

“You're not supposed to pour energy drinks into your coffee, or concentrated caffeine or Gatorade, Tim, honestly, how are you still alive?!" Bruce stressed out at pouting Tim, sitting on his bed, covered by his blanket burrito just like Snorunt. Tim grumbled like the burrito he was and snuggled deeper into the blanket. He was chastised and felt like he wanted to disappear into the Blanket World instead.

 

“Tim.” Bruce sat down beside the small blanketed mound that is his son and patted it. “It’s not that I want to torment you by limiting your caffeine intake, but at the rate you are going, your heart’s going to fail and we don’t want that, do we?”

 

Tim sniffed from inside the blanket.

 

“I love you to the moon and back.” Bruce admitted softly, teeth grinding and skin rashing because he was allergic to emotions, “and I cannot allow you to hurt yourself this way. Please, Tim.”

 

Tim’s head came out from the blanket and his big, blue eyes looked at Bruce with disbelief. “…Do you… worried? About me?”

 

“Of course I am.” Bruce huffed and pulled the smallest son into his arms. He missed having small children to cuddle and carry around (pretending he was carrying sack so that people don’t accuse him to have emotions). Tim was the only one he could cuddle and handle manually now, especially with Damian increasingly getting taller than Tim and stiffer for skin contact as well. And Tim felt so good in his arms right now. He didn’t want to let his son go.

 

“… I am sorry.” Tim whispered into Bruce’s pecs. It felt weird to be that close to bruce’s chest, but it was warm and Tim was on the verge of breaking down from high and low of caffeine shots.

 

“It’s all fine, Tim.” Bruce patted his son’s hair. It was very silky and soft with all the products Jason procured for Tim. “Just rest now”.

 

And thus, Tim fell asleep in Bruce’s arms. Meanwhile, Alfred took some pictures to put in the Family’s album. (Dick, Jason and Damian were livid when they found out how Tim has been feeding his caffeine addiction, and did witch hunt all across the manors. They found all the sewn pills and cleaned them up.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More pompts please! I am on fire! Just came out from 2 week of hospital beds, feeling refreshed as fuck.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Dick dealing with Crying Tim   
> 2\. Jason with Hiccuping Tim   
> 3\. Cass loves her Princess Brother
> 
> Thank you Ivywarrior6, Rose_Par_Thorns, and all of you who gave me prompts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooooo much for all of you amazing people! You all give me prompts and encouragement and comments and kudos and bookmark and wow, I am so blessed! 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter, sorry for the rush or any typo or grammar mistake because I am rushing against time. next week I will be quite busy and unable to write anything, I think.

 

Dick realised that with the increase of Tim as Wayne Princess popularity, the amount of formal parties invitation they received increased as well. And it also corresponds to increase in lack of sleep especially for Tim and Bruce, as they were the two main faces of WE. They couldn’t ignore majority of the invitation—not if they don’t want to tarnish WE.

 

Well, Dick wanted to help. He could take in the role of the flamboyant, Brucie-like persona. And he knows how great his ass looks in those tight pants. He could also distract those people from Bruce or Tim with his great charming persona. So he accompanied Bruce or Tim as much as he could to one of these parties, to substitute one of them.

 

That night, “Brucie” was not feeling well (Batman fell from the dock and cracked three ribs on the previous night – Alfred forbid him from moving anywhere for the next foreseeable future). So it was only Dick and Tim, attending the awarding dinner for some movie screen opening. Dick quite like it, because he got to watch movie. Tim, on the other hand, was running on low with 5 hours of bat-nap for the past 3 days. He was busy between patrol, WE quarterly reporting and solving the cases. His under eyes were darker than sin, and he looked pale. People luckily mistaken it with new trend goth liner.

 

They were seated in one of the luxurious posh plush seats, fancy finger foods on their hands, with other 50 important famous people ready to watch the grand screening of movie of the year. Apparently the movie was about Batman vs Superman vs Ironman, made by famous director. Dick was delighted as the casting was perfect. Batman was played by the handsome Ben Afflict (quite spot on, but Bruce was more emotionless than his portrayal in Dick’s honest opinion), Superman was played by the chiselled Henry Cavell (great body, but Dick has touched real Superman’s pecs before and nothing would come close to how steely it felt like), and Ironman was played by Robert Downey Junior (Hell yeah, the best cast). The movie’s plot summary was simple: Batman fights Superman, and both of them ended up fighting Ironman before all three of them realised that their mother was named “Ma” and all became best buddy to fight Thanos, who was actually Joker’s grandfather.

 

He was quite immersed in the movie when suddenly he heard some soft sob from his side. He turned to see Tim rubbing his eyes, and sniffling. It sounded so cute, but it horrified Dick. No, no, no, Tim was crying and he didn’t realise it because he was too deep in the movie.

 

“Tim, are you alright?” Dick asked, and he forgot that he was in the middle of a silent theatre, watching a movie (they were on the fighting scene, so all the sounds was explosion). “Timmy, are you alright? Please don’t cry...”

 

Tim rubbed his eyes again, and they were reddish. It wasn’t quite clear as it was dark in the theatre. Dick started to panic and hugged Tim onto his chest. “Shhh, it’s alright, it’s alright.”

 

Suddenly a lady sitting on the plush seat behind them spoke softly, “It’s alright, Timothy dear, they are not really fighting. It’s just acting.”

 

And it started the chain reaction of everyone near them started to comment in order to appease Tim, whom they thought were crying because of the movie.

 

(“Poor dear with soft heart, this is just a movie, they don’t actually harm any birds nearby when exploding the props.”

 

“Oh Mr Grayson, do you want my chocolate mousse? Some sweet can cheer Timothy up.”

 

“Are you alright, my darling? If you need to rest, you can have my seat to recline.” )

 

The movie screening was halted in the middle and Dick escorted his little brother, who by that moment has face as red as tomato. Tim refused to look up from where he buried his face onto Dick’s chest, while Dick tried to appease all the well wisher and asked the PIC to continue the screening without them. They ended up in the exclusive premier restroom (with waiting room and heated Japanese toilet seats) with wet fluffy towels, seven tiered tower sweet finger food and total privacy. Dick tried to help with Tim’s red eyes, but Tim exploded.

 

“IT WAS FREAKING DRY EYES!”

 

“But you were sniffling too..” Dick asked.

 

“I HAVE ALERGIC REACTION! THE SEATS WERE DUSTY!”

 

Dick couldn’t help but laughed out loud, then smothered his adorable little baby bird. Dick knew he had hurt Tim before and Tim, out of the goodness of his heart, has forgiven him but not forgotten it. Dick has promised to make it up for Tim. And now, he felt like he was blessed. His little baby bird was so adorable.

 

Tim had goosebumps until his neck. It was amusing and it gave Dick the reason to leave early to go back to the Manor so Tim could get his much needed rest.

 

Needless to say, it made to news headline the next day. The movie reviews were mixed, some approved as it “brought dear Wayne Princess to real tears” while the other half scorned the movie for “being insensitive and made soft hearted Princess pain”. The directors and production team actually sent apology letter and after-care packages (from flowers, plush toys to the original merchandise which Dick and Jason gleefully saved). Tim was mortified and refused to leave his blanket burrito until Alfred managed to coax him out with original Superboy T-shirt (Tim needs it, alright? His previous stash were all gone. He needs to built another collection).

 

The family loves the movie, though. They bought the Netflix, DVD with uncut scenes and saved the merchandise in the family room. Tim always blushed when he saw them, and groaned when they had movie night as the movie became the family’s choice.

 

 

* * *

 

It was movie night. And tonight, it was Jason’s turn to choose the movie. It was a big deal in the family, as the movie will decide whether the atmosphere of the night. Bruce was seating on the one Bat Throne by the alcohol table (the only table with a bottle of whiskey and jug of ice, none of the children were allowed to get near, even though they were of age. Batman said so) nursing a whiskey and snuggled in his comfortable velvet robe. It was one night per month that Batman allowed himself and his family to rest ( _“Justice needs rest”)_. Dick and Damian were bundled by the carpet with Titus and Alfred the cat. They were sharing a thick blanket and a bowl of sweet caramel popcorn. Jason sat beside Tim on the comfy sofa, Tim’s legs were on Jason’ thighs as Jason massaged them. Cass seated by herself on the comfy one seater sofa beside them, drinking Alfred’s hot chocolate. Alfred was  away in the kitchen, but when he returned he sat on the chair beside Bruce, minding the family’s snack tray.

 

He looked around and grinned. He knew what he was going to choose. The one to humiliate baby Bird was the best. Embarrassed Baby Bird was the most adorable. Tim was looking at him with hopeful eyes. Jason could read how desperate Tim was. Please, please, please, those blue eyes begged him. Jason grinned.

 

“I want the family’s choice please.”

 

Tim’s desperate  groan was overruled by the family cheer. Even Cass cheered out loud. Dick selected the movie using the remote, when suddenly a small hiccup was heard. Everyone turned to the source of the voice, Tim.

 

Tim looked mortified. “Wh..what? hicc!”

 

Dick squeed “That’s so cute! Dami, please get the camera!”

 

Tim paled. “NO!” and then another hiccup.

 

Jason willed himself not to coo. Tim was truly adorable. His red cheek bulged a bit like small woodland animal before he hiccupped. His whole body tensed when he hiccupped, and the sound was so ... adorable. There was no other word to describe the sound that comes out those small, plush lips.

 

Alfred was actually faster as he always prepared for everything. He whipped out a camera in seconds, and Dick took it (Thank you, gramps!) and started to record Tim. Tim pouted and tried to hid himself behind the pillows, but Jason plled him out of the pillows and seated him on Jason’s lap, caging him left and right. Tim tried to struggle, but the hiccups came in interval, and he couldn’t escape the camera. Cass was laughing and patted Tim’s hair like one would do to an adorable puppy, and Damian nodded in approval.

 

Bruce nursed his whiskey with a small smile.

 

It was the start of Tim’s hiccup period. Funnily enough, Tim always developed a hiccup session everytime the movie (the bane of Tim’s existence). For Jason, it just added to the adorableness that was Timothy Drake-Wayne. He somehow always found himself attending the movie night, or any other family function, just to laugh and spend the time with his adorable little baby bird.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cass was the one Wayne Family member that even more elusive than Jason Todd to the media. Any sighting of the beautiful, only-daughter of Bruce Wayne always attracted paparazzi and entertainment journalists. When they found her walking out of the Balenciaga store, they immediately came out with their cameras and recording device like shark smelling blood.

 

They asked her some questions about why she was there, what did she buy, what kind of fashion she was into at that point of time. Cass didn’t speak at all, but she relented and opened her big Balenciaga bag and pulled out a shoe box... with a platform crocs in hot pink and with many cute buttons.

 

It sparked even greater interests from the journalists and paparazzi, asking who she bought it for, was it for herself? Is she going to attend the gala tonight?

 

She shook her head and spoke out, “It’s for Princess.” Before vanishing from the crowd with her ninja skill. They asked ach other who the Princess was.  

 

That night, the fashion polices got their answer when Timothy Wayne-Drake stepped out from the limo with Cassandra Wayne. Cass was in a beautiful, black straight dress made of satin with white belt and high black boots. Her hair was done in perfection and her red lips accentuated her whole beauty. On her side, The Wayne Princess wore a black tuxedo with white tie ... and the hot pink Balenciaga platform crocs. With buttons.

 

The entertainment news exploded with excitement, as officially Timothy was the Princess of the Wayne Family(confirmed by the only daughter in the family) and the crocs became Gotham’s most sought after fashion accessories that season.  

 

(Tim couldn’t say no when she came to him with the crocs, put it in his hands and said, “shoes for Princess.” Dick actually found it pretty and bought one in baby blue for himself and the black one for Damian.)

 

Damian didn’t think that he would approve Grayson’s purchase of the abominable footwear, but it was quite acceptable, especially when he was trying to clean Batcow’s excrement from the muddy soil of her stable. The height required good balance to manoeuvre, yet also provide the height convenience to avoid any dirt soiling his feet. The colour was acceptable as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. THANK YOU for all your lovely prompts! It gives me life ajljdlsjljdla  
> 2\. Next up: Damian is smitten when he saw Tim great with animal (on progress), Tim's badass general attitude when playing office paintball war (featuring Tam -- still in draft); Bruce wants cuddle (still in draft, needs more help with this one)   
> 3\. I hate how I cannot save my ms words when I am offline. FML. 
> 
> THANK YOUUUU I cant say thank you enough.

**Author's Note:**

> open for prompts!!!


End file.
